


Gizmo's 2020 Undertale Prompt Month

by ScrapyardGizmo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Prompt Fic, Undertale Prompt Month 2020, also the characters are listed in order of appearance, enjoy hehe, just a whole collection of stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 22,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrapyardGizmo/pseuds/ScrapyardGizmo
Summary: Hey hi hello! I saw a post from underprompts.tumblr that had 30 prompts available for writing so I decided "eh why the hell not." This will be spanning the month of September, so expect (HOPEFULLY) daily updates.Other than that, enjoy!
Comments: 43
Kudos: 32





	1. Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Gaster, from within the void, talk about what timelines could and couldn't be.

"Thee? _Thee?_ Wash 'em."

"I am. I've been watching them intently since you've very well bent my arm backwards."

"Yeah yeah but loo-" _Swallow._ "Look! Literally just hanging out. On the side of the path. No reason to talk to him, yet they do. How the hell are you not convinced this is a peaceful run?"

"Like I keep _saying._ It is too early to tell. Quite literally _anything_ can change, and you _know_ this."

In the void, within darkness that's dark, darker, yet darker, there sit two figures staring at a multitude of portholes into different timelines. A hundred, possibly a thousand different possibilities of a fallen human going through the underground, yet one has the other nearly entirely focused on one timeline.

How about they finally get introduced?

W.D Gaster and Chara are currently observing many different timelines, with small interventions from either with small button presses when fun values need to be shifted or merciless players need to be taken control of. The former is currently quite annoyed with the latter, who doesn't see how the Man Who Speaks In Hands can't clearly tell that the player in this unassuming timeline isn't going completely peaceful while munching down on a chocolate bar.

"Alright alright alright, fine. Let's go over the facts." Chara reasons. "This player quite clearly isn't that good at dodging. Like. You've seen that."

"Yes. Yes I have." Gaster sighs, pressing a key here and there.

" _And yet,_ they keep talking to the monsters, and even when they're low on health, _even when they die!_ They don't fight back. Why not? Why wouldn't they?" Charas hands are wildly gesticulating as they take another bite of chocolate.

"Because...I don't know! I just don't know, but what I _do_ know, as a _scientist,_ is that you don't label something as a success or failure before seeing it through!" He looks at them with tired incredulous eyes. "If I did that, where do you think the CORE would be?"

"Pfft, Iunno. But still, there are like...patterns! I've seen this happen like a bunch of times already, I can already _tell_ that it's gonna be something peaceful. Player walks up to the Ruins dummy and cuts it down, then does the same with the Froggit, then the next and yaddah yaddah. Pretty much guaranteed that it'll be a merciless run, right?"

"Maybe, but sometimes they just stop there, you know? They don't continue and just end the killing right there. Some of these players are experimenters, y'know?"

"More like idiots." Chara grumbles, flopping back into their chair. In the distance, a bark is heard. "SHUT UP, YOU! Like I CHOSE this!" They counter, shouting into the void.

"Chara, calm down." Gaster tells them, pinching the bridge of where his nose would be. "Listen, just because there are patterns, doesn't mean that everything is going to follow that pattern. Remember that one peaceful player? Who got out by intimidating everything?"

"...that was cheating." They rebuke. Before either of them can say any more, a timeline forces itself into view. A dusty, dusty human is making their way down the judgement hall, having just finished battling a smiley trashbag. "Bluuuuuh. That's my cue."

Chara stands and places their chocolate on the console of the timeline viewing machine. Gaster stares at it before looking up at the human, brushing themselves off and popping their neck as they wait for their time to walk through time and space.

"You know, I never understood why you can't just force them to kill Flowey from here and _then_ make yourself known."

"Becaaaaaaauuuse, you fossil, there's a limited window of time between them killing Flowey and then me showing up. If I just rush on in there, it ruins the moment. The _flavor. The PIZZAZ."_ They answer, making jazz hands. "Speaking of, it's a limited window of time _you're_ making me waste. Bye-bye!"

A few seconds go by. "....and don't touch my chocolate!"

Gaster heaves another heavy sigh, turning his attention back to the machine and it's many portholes into the many timelines. 

"...Hm. Another one seemingly racing through their journey. Now why are you in such a hurry?"

_Bark bark!_

"Speedrun...? What in the hell is a speedrun?"


	2. Barrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore, King of the Underground, contemplates on his life, his goal, and the Barrier.

The undulating hum of the barrier is mighty and overwhelming. It is a constant reminder of the power of those that kept him, Asgore Dreemurr, and his people, the Monsters, trapped down here.

Yet, oddly, he finds it oddly soothing. The glow that runs through it, illuminating while also darkening it's area with the magic it holds, the sound that drops in and out. It's relaxing in an ironic way.

Perhaps he would find it more soothing if the fruits of his murderous, regrettable labor weren't here, floating in their glass prisons, but...what can you do, right?

He sighs, already knowing the answer.

Better. You can do _better._ Something that wouldn't bring you such grief and misery. Something that wouldn't have driven your Queen away. _Something that would've gotten this damn barrier open and brought hope back to the people, you doddering old fool._

The King winces. So many mistakes. So many prayers and wishes and desires to fix those mistakes. But he's here now.

His children are still dead.

His wife is still gone.

_And your entire kingdom is still trapped by the barrier._

Asgore brings his trident down, calling away the souls of the victims of his crusade. He makes his way back to his throne, adamant on watering his flowers. He cannot turn back now. His sins are too many for him to leave behind. A king must serve his kingdom.

Even if it deserves so much better.


	3. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk, begrudgingly, leaves Asriel behind.

You find him sitting where you started. He's humming to himself and running his hands through the grass, forming a picture of utter serenity had you not known any of what transpired just an hour ago. You step closer, your shoes scuffing against the ground and alerting him to your prescence.

"Oh. Hey Frisk." He says, a small and tired smile adorning his face as he turns to look at you. You smile back and go to sit next to him as you take in the peaceful moment. You two sit there for a while, talking about Toriel and Asgore, about Chara, about nearly everything involving the underground and Asriels life before all of this.

Finally, you stand and stretch. "Well, at least now you have a second chance. Better late than never to catch up on lost time, right?"

You extend a hand out to him, waiting for him to take it and stand with you. Instead, he just stares at your hand quizzically, then up to you, before a look of realization dawns upon him. It doesn't look happy at all though. Now it's your turn to be confused.

"Asriel? What's wrong?"

"I...I'm sorry Frisk. I can't go back. That's just not possible for me." Asriels voice is tinged with a sorrow that runs down to his roots, quite literally. "Besides, after all of that, you really think I-"

"Asriel Dreemurr, I did _not_ go through hell and back and fight you as a _GOD_ and then end up forgiving you even after that just for you to say you don't deserve a second chance at life!" It all comes out of you in a rush, your anger boiling over as you stand your ground. It silences him, but it only lasts for a moment before he sighs and goes back to staring at the ground, sullen.

"Let's say I _do_ deserve a second chance. What then? Who knows how long this form will last for me? I don't know if you've noticed, but I was only brought back through the power of six human souls and numerous monster souls. Now? I have nothing except a ticking clock that I can't even see."

You're silent for a moment. You open your mouth several times to try and think of something, _anything_ to say but...you just can't. You're so tired. You've gone through this journey on pure determination alone, and now that it's finally over, now that everyone can finally be free, all except the one who told you how to achieve this ending?

It feels like your soul is shattering all over again.

"Asriel...please." You fall to your knees behind him, a hand on his shoulder. "We'll...we'll figure something out. I know we can. You're the Prince of the Underground, no way is everyone just going to let you rot down here without at least trying to help you!"

He barks out a sardonic laugh, sniffling a little. "Oh yeah? And then what? Even if they did help me, even if they _did_ find a way to prevent me from becoming a heartless, worthless weed, or change me from that back into this, how would they react Frisk?" His head whips toward you, no longer able to hide his frustration, his anger. "How do you think they would react if they found out the sweet little Prince who was gone for countless years suddenly came back from the dead? If he came back without his best friend, the _other_ shining light of the Kingdom, and also turned out to be the murderous flower that tormented all of them for so long?! DO YOU THINK I COULD HANDLE THAT?! DO YOU THINK _YOU_ COULD HANDLE THAT?!"

Asriel is standing by the end of his rant and pushes you to the ground, raising one hand in a claw as bullets begin to form. His face is captured in an enraged snarl and as you look into his eyes you see not only rage, but an inescapable, all consuming sorrow. Then, a flash of shock runs through them and he stumbles back, staring at his hands in horror. He looks to you, and back to his hands, beginning to shake like a leaf.

"No, I...I didn't mean to...I...Frisk, I'm..." Asriel can't even finish as he breaks down crying, bleating sobs and despair drenched screams echoing throughout the cave. Slowly, you stand and walk over to him to wrap your arms tightly around him, holding him flush against you as he cries and cries and cries. You pat and rub his back, burying your face against his neck, his fur smelling like the flowers beneath you.

You two stay like that for a while. When he finally does pull away from you, his face is entirely downcast.

"Frisk...I'm so, so sorry...but you saw me. You saw what I did. As a Flower, as a God, even now. I can't go back." Asriel looks up at you, his fate set and immovable. "Please...just...leave me here. It'll be better for the both of us. For all of us."

It kills you. It really does.

But there's nothing else you can do. There's nothing else left for you here. Finally, you nod.

"I'm never going to forget you. I promise." 

"Heh, I know. Thank you." He shuffles himself back to where he was sitting before. "Now get out of here. These flowers aren't going to tend to themselves."

So you leave. As you reach the ruined pillars that marked the start of your journey, where you first met Asriel, you turn back one last time.

"Goodbye, Azzy."


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare wakes Chara, who accidentally wakes Asriel as well.

The barrier is broken.

You and Asriel were playing in the throne room when you heard an almighty shattering coming from the hall over. Now you stand in an empty space where the barrier used to be. Like it never existed in the first place.

Asriel looks to you as you stare in complete and utter shock. You're free. You and all the monsters are free.

You can help them claim their rightful victory. With a wide smile, you race toward the newly formed exit, Asriel soon following with excited laughter.

It dies as soon as you two see what's outside.

War. Chaos. Destruction. Dust permeating the air like smoke. Faceless humans stalk the battlefield and execute any monster they lay their sight upon. They strike fast and without mercy, reveling in the murders. Some take their time, torturing and dismembering the already cowering monsters.

A bleating scream draws your attention quickly, knife in your hand before you even know what's going on. Asriel is captured, his arms flailing wildly as magic fizzles in his hands. You launch at his captor, but it's like moving through honey. Each step only draws you further and further, yet it feels like his screaming, horrified face is right in front of you, begging you to help him, save him, _please, ANYTHING-_

Suddenly, you're slammed to the ground forcefully, another human pressing you down against the earth. Asriel is slowly turning to dust. You can't breathe.

No. Not like this.

_This can't be happening_

_PLEASE, NO!_

Chara shoots upwards in bed, a scream caught in their throat colliding with the air they're desperately trying to breathe, making them hack and cough painfully. Throwing off the covers of their bed, they end up getting caught up on them and slams onto the ground, forcing out a sobbing wheeze. Curled up onto the ground, they notice that they're crying. Quite hard too, almost wailing had they not been concerned with waking up the other inhabitants of the house.

It's a moot point as they see the room get illuminated by Asriel turning on a lamp.

"Chara...? Chara?!" In an instant, he's by their side and propping them up against the bed frame, worry and fear etched into his face. "Is everything okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

 _Fuck, I made him worry again._ Chara takes a few deep breaths and grounds themself.

Just a nightmare. Only a nightmare. Can't hurt them.

"Just a nightmare, Azzy, I'm okay." They quickly wipe away their tears while their adoptive brother hugs them closely, rocking back and forth with them slowly.

"Are you sure...? Do you want to talk about it?" He asks, concern and care lacing his voice.

Chara ponders it. Most of the details are still fresh in their mind, the image of Asriels dying form making its way center stage.

"Can...can we sleep in the same bed for tonight?" They say instead, not wanting to worry him further. This makes him smile, finally.

"Yeah, of course!" He bounds up and leads them over as they climb in, turning off the lamp and getting comfortable once more.

No more nightmares come to visit them, and the two royal children sleep with smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEARLY FORGOT TO POST THIS ONE WHOOPS ANYWAYS ENJOY


	5. Core

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal Scientists Wing Dings and Aster fall into their own creation.
> 
> Shattered across time and space, W.D Gaster is forced into nonexistent existence.

"Everything seems to be hooked up correctly on my end, Wing. How about you?" Royal Scientist Aster calls down from his perch to his partner, Royal Scientist Wing Dings. In response, Wing Dings forms skeletal hands from their amorphous mass that then form into Wing Ding letters.

"Situation...nominal...go ahead...and start. Roger!" Aster shoots them a thumbs up and heads over to the main control panel, turning a few dials to regulate magic levels and calibrate energy foci. Tracing one skeletal finger over a sequence keypad, Aster enters the power-on passcode and watches as the CORE, a collaborative effort that brings power to the entire Underground, hums with energy and life.

"We're golden! Let's go ahead and mark this down as another successful repair."

Just a year ago, the King and Queen had requested the smartest minds of the Monster Kingdom to build a permanent solution to their energy crisis. Budding scientist skeleton Aster stepped up to the task with the help of long-time partner Wing Dings, a black ooze slime monster skeleton hybrid. Together, they built and perfected the CORE, cementing themselves as heroes of the Kingdom.

Aster reached Wing Dings just as they finished writing down the repair report, forming an upper skeletal half. Snickering silently, he sneaks up behind them before wrapping his arms around their middle, planting a kiss on their skull. They start slightly before melting, somewhat literally, into his arms.

 _"How long have you been waiting to do that, Aster?"_ They sign, nuzzling against him.

"Ever since we started the repairs, dear." He replies, holding them close. "You know I can't bear a moment away from you. Even a small jog away feels like a chasm between us!"

 _"Oh, stop with the sap, you loverboy."_ They tell him, silently laughing at his antics. _"As though I would ever leave you for long."_

"Ehehehehe, I know, my love. I know." The two watch as the CORE reaches maximum output, lights flaring and magical essence pumping and rushing through the many pipes and canals. A technical marvel of geothermic to magic energy conversion, the pride of the two Royal Scientists.

If only they were as diligent with the integrity of their surrounding walkways as they were with the CORE itself.

"Come. We should head back to the boys-" Aster isn't able to finish as the guardrail he leans on suddenly gives out. The horrific screech of metal shocks Wing Dings as they reach out their mass to grab him.

Just as he's about to thank them, just as they're about to pull him back up, just as they're about to retreat and inform the architectural crew about the failing integrity of the workspace, cracks start to spiderweb out from where the rail had broken off, breaking under where Wing Ding stands.

Faster than either of them can even twitch, the floor gives out from under them, causing them to plummet. Aster lets out a scream as Wing Ding surrounds and covers him.

They fall for a long time. But it feels like no time at all as they land. Did they land? It feels like they're still falling, but Aster is standing as he holds the form of Wing Ding against him.

Or...is Wing Ding holding him?

Where are they? How are they not dead? Are they dead?

"Aster, I'm scared." Who said that? That was Asters voice, but Wing Dings knows they said that.

"What...what is going on? Wing?! Dear, where are you?!" They're right here! They're right here with him!

Right?

Yes, he has to be! There's no way he left their side, he held onto them so closely, so desperately. Aster looks down and sees nothing. Not even his hands, not his coat, not his love.

His? Who's?

What is...where is...how is...

Dark. Darker. Yet darker. The shadows cutting deeper.

Shattered across time and space, Aster and Wing Dings died.

Their souls, their dust, showered across the vast nothingness, reform and refuse, infused with the essence of an empty everything.

There is no more. There is only now, caught in a moment of never.

W.D Gaster exists in nonexistence.

The Man Who Speaks In Hands. The Royal Scientist who fell into the CORE.

Everything, caught within nothing.


	6. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk ponders on their moments of mercy, against every odd, even against their most fearsome and violent of foes.

In the early hours of the morning, a human teen stands in front of a mirror. Frisk, as they are called, stares at their reflection, rubbing the sleep from their eyes and tracing a hand along their face. The lingering dregs of their dream float around in their mind. Fire surrounding them, a veritable inferno which surely would've roasted them alive. Yet, it wasn't nightmarish in it's presentation, nor did they rise from slumber in a blind panic. It was just...there.

As they think on it, staring themself in the face, they call to the front of their mind a memory.

Certainly not a happy one.

_Magical fire eats away at your life force, even if your clothes and flesh remain unmarred by damage. Just several feet away from you, Toriel stands, tears streaking down her face, juxtaposed with the fire burning in her eyes and her hands._

_A mother, scorned._

_By all that she loved, all that she trusted. You wonder if she sees you as just another thing to add onto that pile. Wondering that hurts you, deeply, but out of remorse for such a person to have to sustain heartache after heartache after heartache._

_Steeling yourself, you replace remorse with dogged determination, steadfast in your goal to show you just how strong your love is._

The Ruins. The hallway in which Frisk faced Toriel. They showed her mercy there, to prove that they were strong enough to fix the problems of the Underground, and to do it without harming those that had been harmed before.

And god damn did they prove that a hundred times over.

Smiling, they trace their fingers down to their stomach. It brings another memory to mind.

_Fitting of a seabound warrior like her, Undynes attacks are a relentless flood of pain and focus, forcing you think fast and act quicker. This volley is intense, but you get through it with nary a scratch until a sudden spear flies at you, catching you in the stomach._

_It's still so wierd to not see any physical damage on your person from these attacks, the whiplash of looking down and_ not _seeing your entrails spill out in front of you still as strange as the first time you expect it._

_No time to ponder on it though, you still have to escape! You can see the bright, glowing lava of Hotland up ahead, and you pray to whoever and whatever is listening that something there can save you. You run and you run and you run, eventually crossing a bridge to find a stark white lab in front of you. Could this be your haven?_

_Before you can consider it any further though, you hear the menacing clang and clunk of Undyne behind you begin to slow. You dare a glance, and see she looks miserable. If the heat is uncomfortable for you, then she must be roasting alive in all that armor._

_Eventually, the determined warrior, the amazing heroine, collapses._

_She's gonna die like this. She's going to die if you can't help her._

_She'll die and then what will Papyrus think? What about the Canine Unit? What about all the people depending on her, like she said?_

_You frantically look around to see if anyone can help when you spot a water cooler, just outside the lab._

_Soon, you're splashing two cups of cold, cold water on her, desperately praying she'll spring back up, even if it is just to continue her murderous crusade. She twitches once. Twice. Thrice...!_

_Finally, Undyne stands. She glares at you in confusion, before begrudgingly turning around and heading back._

_She. She actually spared you. Woah._

The Waterfall exit to Hotland. The dramatic spire in which Undyne made her mark as an unstoppable force against Frisk. They showed her mercy there, to prove that above all else, even through her endless violence and unwavering motivation to kill them, they wouldn't fight back. They would give her a reason to spare them.

It worked so well that not only did she spare them, she became on of their closest confidants and friends. Frisk would like to think of it as a success, honestly.

Finally, they look down at their hand, staring at the palm that brings forth one more vivid memory.

_The furious, vibrant red of Asgore's Trident rushes towards you. His face is still hidden, betraying his desire not to fight, but forced to do so for the hope of his kingdom._

_Though exhaustion seeps into your body, your mind, your very soul, you stand yet. And as his Trident rushes to impale you, you fight back yet._

_Though it absolutely kills you, even more than the flame and the fury already has dozens of times, peace is not an option._

_One must live. One must die._

_And considering you have watched yourself die too many times already, you know which one you are._

_You raise the hand not holding the knife in front of you and meet the King head on. The longest prong of the Trident pierces through your hand, and though skin, blood, and bone do not physically rend and break, you feel the pain all the same._

_But pain is temporary. Victory is forever._

_As you charge forward, dragging your hand through the prong, you raise your knife and thrust directly at him. It cuts through him, through his defenses, through his wavering resolve._

_You both collide into each other, but only one of you is left standing. Your hand is pierced through, all the way to the convergence of the three spears, where you grasp your hand upon the flower that resides and decorates it. Asgore is heaving heavy breaths, dropped to one knee with his free hand clutching at his breastplate. Your face is buried in his mane, smelling flowers warmth. Your knife is pressed to his neck. You can end it all right now._

_"Go on, Human...finish this. Put an end to this pointless war." Asgore takes in a deep breath. "Kill me."_

_Your grip tightens, fingers curled around the handle of the rusty knife so tightly you think they might break, a white knuckle grip that reminds you of dust._

_The knife clatters to the ground. The Trident finally dissipates. You wrap your arms around the beaten King, holding him close._

_"This war does not need to end in blood or dust. I will not kill you, King Dreemurr. I do not want to leave this Underground hopeless."_

_You cry. He cries. There is a tender, happy moment shared between you two. You think, for once in your life, you may have a family again._

_It's ripped away from you all too soon._

_Flowey. Omega Flowey. The broken barrier. The phone call after the fact._

_Is this it? Is this all your mercy has wrought?_

_No. You won't allow it._

By the time Frisk returns to the present, there are tears already streaming down their face, blurring their vision, making them sniffle and sob.

The Ending. The Barrier. Their only obstacle from freedom. And they rejected it. They wanted to stay trapped Underground. Wanted to experience love from a family once more.

It would be a strange, cobbled-together, broken mess of a family that would definitely have to patch up some grooves.

But a family nonetheless.

And in the end, that's what they got. They showed mercy, and they were rewarded.

Frisk continues to cry, for they cry tears of happiness. Tears of Mercy. The tears mixed among the blood and the sweat that got them this ending.

A happy ending.


	7. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the surface, Frisk finally meets the first child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/19/20 update: changed a line about frisk not remembering charas name when they quite literally should have

Frisk lays down on a soft, comfortable bed. It's been a long day. After saving the monsters from the Underground and introducing them to the human city nearby (which was a thankfully mostly painless process, save for some expected confusion and mishap), they finally got a chance to rest after the long day. The monsters they had come with were offered a hotel to stay in as things were settled. Slowly but surely, they doze off, Toriel asleep in the bed next to them.

When they open their eyes again, however, it isn't to a hotel room. Absolute darkness and null surrounds them. Scrambling, they get up and look down, able to see their whole body. But how...?

"So. You finally did it. You set the monsters free and did what I couldn't. Only took, what, several decades?" A voice cuts through the silence of the void. The child looks around wildly before spotting...a patch of grass and flowers. More important than that, however, sits another human child. Light brown hair nearly meets their shoulders, dressed in a green shirt with a yellow stripe and simple brown pants. They sit cross-legged on the patch of grass, staring down at the flowers.

"Uh...thanks? Who are you? What is this place? _Where_ is this place?" Frisk asks them as they walk forward towards the only other living being in this place. Actually... "Am I...dead?"

The other coughs out a short laugh, smallest of smiles gracing their face. They turn to Frisk with ruby red eyes, eyes that make Frisk gasp. Not because of the color, but from just how... _tired_ they look.

 _"You_ aren't dead. I am though. And this place? This is...well, your mindspace. Our mindspace, rather. The one we share, as we are linked." They laugh softly once more. "I wonder if its emptiness is supposed to be an insult to us both."

_Linked together in a mindspace with a dead human? What are they talking about???_

"Uh, sorry but...I don't understand any of what you just said? What do you mean you're dead? How are we linked together?? What is a mindspace??? _What's going on????"_

The other human picks a flower from the ground, slowly twirling it between their fingers before slowly tearing off the petals.

"I suppose introductions are in order. Greetings, I am Chara. The first fallen human, and reason everything went to hell in the first place." Wow. That's quite the condemnation, Frisk thinks. "I have been accompanying you on your adventure. I have watched over your time in the Underground, linked to your soul by some force I cannot fathom. Perhaps it is because your soul is red, like mine was? I cannot tell. Regardless, you have...surprised me."

Chara...

The recognition hits Frisk like a bolt of lightning, remembering their conversation with the Monster Prince. This must be the fabled 'first fallen child', the one that had brought hope to the Underground, before dying with Asriel. They have no reason to really believe they're lying, so...

"Surprised you how?"

"You see, it was those _filthy, DISGUSTING_ humans that killed me, that killed my best friend, that condemned my people, my FAMILY, to that hell." They speak with sudden venom and hate, voice warped into something of pure rage. "Naturally, I haven't had room for anything other than hate for the human race as a whole. _They_ drove me away, made me escape to what I wanted to be my new home...but you see how that turned out."

They take a deep breath, unclenching their hands from the fists they had made in their anger. "So. Seeing you, a human, make your way through the Underground without spilling even a fleck of dust, even _undoing time_ to bring yourself back to a point where you wouldn't have to, to a point where you could actually _save_ the Monster Kingdom...to a point where you even gave Asriel back his form..." Another, shuddering breath. Frisk can see tears forming in Charas eyes. "It was. Unexpected."

"Well. I'm glad I've exceeded expectations." They tell them with a smile. "I couldn't...ever bring myself to hurt them. Once Toriel told me about what they had gone through...it didn't feel right. Even in self-defense."

"What luck, hm. And now you're here." Chara is silent for a moment more. "He was right you know. Asriel. I was never a nice person. I felt the power. I felt the rage. I wanted to kill them all. I wanted to make them all _pay._ I wanted to take control and wipe out those worms from the face of the planet, even if it meant going against him and his wishes. Even if it meant betraying him. It was selfish and spiteful. After everything...I'm not sure I would do it again, if given the chance."

"When Asriel stopped you, he wanted you to rethink things. He said if you had killed them, then you would've started a war with all of humanity. He...he didn't want that. Did you...?"

Chara is silent for a long time. The only sounds that can be heard in the space are the soft breathing of both children. Frisk waits patiently.

"I don't know. Maybe I would've, at the moment. But...who knows how that would've turned out? Even if we...even if _I_ was filled with the power of monster and human souls combined...could I have taken all of them? Could I have protected all of monstrosity from the human armies? What if my efforts to free them and give them back the world they lost only ended up killing them?" Chara chokes on their words, tears escaping as they sob. "Could I have handled Asriel hating me? Could I have handled becoming the _true_ monster in front of my best friend, my own brother?"

At this point, they break down completely. They cry and they cry as Frisk holds them close, soothing them and rocking them back and forth. It's like a dam breaking forth for Chara, an untold amount of time of suppressing their feelings and refusing to feel anything but rage, wave after wave of endless guilt and remorse crashing upon them as they wail and whimper and whine into Frisk's shoulder. The other lets them cry, lets them get it all out.

Eventually, they fall silent. Some residual sobs, sniffles, and hiccups cut through the moment, but neither cares.

"Do you...do you think he hates me? If he knew I was there with you, listening to it all, do you think he would've yelled at me? Would've...told me he hated me?"

"Asriel...he was very truthful then. He told me-or, us, technically-just what he thought, about what you had done...he didn't seem angry. He didn't seem like he was...hateful about it. If anything, he might just be disappointed. While that isn't the greatest feeling, knowing that you betrayed him and made him disappointed in you, it isn't hate. I feel like...you both could talk it over. You could make him forgive you. You could make things better again."

Chara mulls over that. They laugh sadly. "Maybe...maybe. But that's still a big _if._ I could never hate him, even if I couldn't be able to tell him, in the end. But...it is comforting to think of." They wipe their eyes and take a deep breath to calm their nerves. "Thank you. My hatred for humans...that will never leave me, but...I definitely will make exceptions. Starting with you."

Frisk smiles. "Well, making people rethink things about themself is kinda my thing, heheheh."

They laugh for a moment, before the space around them starts to blur and break apart.

"Seems you're waking. We will surely meet again, but in the meantime...take care of them for me...okay?"

"I will. Don't worry, Chara."

Chara smiles. A full, genuine smile. Frisk thinks it looks nice on them.


	8. Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loyal Royal Guard-in-training, Papyrus, accidentally dozes off at his station. Gasp!
> 
> As he rests, he dreams of being the Captain, impressing all of his numerous friends.

"Wow Papyrus! I can't believe your amazing traps and japes rounded up all those humans!" Undyne exclaims with awe and joy, looking upon the amazing display of Papyrus brand skill and ingenuity. "All while you were making the underground's biggest plate of Spaghetti ever?! NGAAAAAAH! THE MIGHT OF A CAPTAIN! IT FILLS ME WITH PRIDE!!!"

"NYEHEHEHE! ALL IN A DAY'S WORK, UNDYNE! NO HUMAN SHALL EVER MAKE IT PAST ME, NOT WHEN THE PRIDE OF THE KINGDOM BURNS WITHIN ME. VICTORY DIDN'T SEEM TO FAVOR THESE HUMANS. OH, THE _HUMANITY!"_

Uproarious laughter echoes through the impressive crowd Papyrus has brought together.

"this is so amazing bro. your coolness, your determination, its so inspiring. from now on, im gonna work hard to be just as amazing as you, bro." Sans says, looking up to his brother, literally and metaphorically, with awestruck wonder.

"OHOHO! THIS IS AMAZING NEWS SANS! FOR SUCH A WONDROUS OCCASION, I SHALL MAKE A SECOND, EVEN _BIGGER_ PLATE OF MASTER CRAFTED SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus's bold and hopeful words brings a rousing cheer through the crowd, everyone showering him in praise and popularity.

"OH ME OH MY!" A robotic voice cuts through the crowd. It's Mettaton! In the metal! "IS THAT _THE_ PAPYRUS? MASTER CHEF AND CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD? I SIMPLY _MUST_ HAVE AN INTERVIEW ON SUCH A HANDSOME, BRAVE, AND WONDERFUL SKELETON! MAYBE EVEN A SPOT AS A CO-STAR IN MY NEW MOVIE!"

"NGAAAAAH! This calls for a celebration!" Lifting Papyrus onto her shoulders, Undyne rallies the crowd. "THREE CHEERS FOR PAPYRUS!"

 _ **"HIP HIP, HOORAY! HIP HIP, HOORAY! HIP HIP, HOORAY!"**_ Everyone cheers! Even the humans! They're all chanting his name! Papyrus! Papyrus! Papyrus...

_Papyrus...!_

**_"PAPYRUS!"_** With a booming yell and a vigorous shaking, Royal Guard-in-training Papyrus wakes up from his nap, Undyne being the first monster he sees.

"NYEH! WHO! WHAT! WHEN! I'M...UNDYNE! HELLO!" He greets, enthusiastically. "...UM! WHY WERE YOU SHAKING ME?"

"Dude, you were fast asleep! You were gonna miss our training sesh!" Undyne informs him with an amused smile on her face. "Were you that tired?"

"WHAT?! _ASLEEP?!_ GAH! SANS'S HABITS MUST BE WEARING OFF ON ME! NAPPING AT MY OWN POST, I'M A DISGRACE!"

"Pffft, dude! You've been missing sleep, haven't you? Just because I asked you to look out for humans doesn't mean you shouldn't stay awake the whole time. Even I sleep! It refreshes your mind, your soul, YOUR FIGHTING SPIRIT! NGAAAAAH!" Undyne is excitable as always, but then quickly calms down. "But really, we should get back to your house. You gotta rest, man."

"NO! I CAN STAY AWAKE! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES BY?" Papyrus says this, but also wobbles on his feet a little.

"We'll get Sans to tell us, 'kay? Now come on. We'll go home, put on some MTTV, and get you some well deserved rest. That's an ORDER!"

"Y-YES MA'AM!"


	9. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years and years and years of doing nothing but living in solitude and tending to flowers, Asriel leaves the underground to find a world that has forgotten him and people who haven't.

So.

So so so so.

_So._

Asriel Dreemurr looks to the exit. He has been standing here for like...half an hour? Something like that. He should really just. Go. Get outta here. Experience the god damn world for once.

But.

He's scared. He's really, really scared. How could he not be? This is the first time he's gone outside in, what, decades? Has it been a century? It's been a long ass time is what he's getting at.

Last time he got killed. That sucked. This time...? He's like. 90% sure he won't get killed but there is VERY valid reason to feel like he will be. You can't be paranoid if you're right. 

Besides, how will he know if he fits in? Okay yeah sure these old robes he took from Toriel's closet back at Home fit him well enough but. What if they don't wear robes up there anymore, especially ones emblazoned with the Delta Rune? Would that make him look like a crazy patriotic person? What if he perceives something as a threat and goes to attack someone and ends up causing a scene or getting someone hurt or-

GAH! This is too much to worry about!

Asriel rushes back into the kitchen in New Home and brews a quick cup of tea to help calm himself down. He's overthinking this a lot. Frisk has only said good things about Ebott in their visits so. Surely it can't be that bad, right? And sure they haven't visited in a while, but that could be because of anything. There's no way a sudden Second Monster-Human War happened while he was gone. It's impossible.

His cup of tea is gone faster than he expected. Alright. Alright! He'll go. He's gonna go out there. Hang out a little. And if he runs into anybody he recognizes, So Be It.

He finds himself standing in front of the exit once more. With a deep breath and determination in his soul, he finally heads out into the outside world, leaving the underground truly empty.

Those flowers will take care of themselves, he's sure of it.

(He's also set up an auto-watering system. He's had a lot of time to learn and tinker.)

So far, so...neutral. Asriel has had an easy enough time just. Walking through the city. Nobody has tried to stop him, nobody has made any remarks or weird looks at him or his attire. Some people have even said 'hi!' as they've passed along.

It's...nice.

The sun is warm on his fur, the breeze is nice and cool, and everything just feels...peaceful. Is this really what he was putting off for so long? Dang, what a fool he was. 

Eventually, he makes his way to a park and sits down on a bench. He breathes in deep, feeling better than he ever has in a long, long time.

Closing his eyes and sitting there for a while, he only barely catches the sound of heavy footfalls rushing directly at him a bit too late, opening his eyes to see a blur ram right into him, knocking him and the bench over onto the ground with a _"OOF!"_

"You dumb stupid fluffy head you came _back_ and you didn't even try to _find me_ or _tell me_ or ANYTHING-" A tinny, robotic voice is rambling and ranting into his neck, but even through the filter, he understands that voice. He _remembers_ that voice.

"Chara? Is...is this you?"

Finally, the Robot Who May Be Chara pulls away from the form-crushing embrace (which Asriel silently thanks) and looks to him face to face. They definitely remind him of Chara if they were older. And also an entire robot.

"In the metal. And look who finally decided to make his way back to the surface!" They stand and help the goat to his feet, as well as lifting up the bench. "So, what brought you back up? You have no idea how long I've been waiting to see you again, _especially_ since I was able to be, well, here."

"I was just about to ask about that, but we'll answer you first. I uh. Kinda got bored? And Frisk hadn't visited in a while, so I was wondering if maybe something _happened_ or like. I'unno! I just wanted to be up here again, now that we're both..." Asriel vaguely gestures between the two of them. "Y'know."

Chara laughs a little, smile adorning their face. "Of course you would overthink things, fluff for brains. Anyways, I got this robo-body from Alphys! She's, unsurprisingly, a crapton smarter than when she was in the Underground.

"Glad to see at least one attempt to bring back a dead kid worked. Now we know it's a fifty-fifty chance!" The two laugh, the grim humor almost shockingly easy between the two.

It's interrupted when another presence rams right into Asriel, this time from behind. This time, he's lifted _up_ and subject to the full, unbridled force of Frisk's joy.

 _"AZZY!!!!! AZZY AZZY AZZY You're here you're here you're heeeeeere!!! Aaaaaahahahaha!"_ Frisk swings him from side to side, an impressive feat considering how tall he is, until he remembers just how much work Frisk has _physically_ put in so maybe it isn't so surprising.

"Hey! Woah! Yeah, I'm here! Jeez, put me down, please!" The former Prince yells. Frisk eventually does comply, but still hangs onto him like a koala. "Wasn't expecting this much of a welcoming party, gotta say."

Both humans give him an incredulous look. "Oh yeah, like we aren't gonna freak out over our *own revived brother* finally coming back to the surface." Chara teases.

"When Chara messaged me, I had to come as fast as I could. Nearly bowled over some poor passerby! Aaaaaaaah you're back!" That smile is probably gonna be fixed on Frisk's face for a long, long while.

Eventually, they catch up. Explained how Frisk revealed Chara to the Dreemurr family again, asked Alphys to perform one of the strangest (and most dangerous) procedures of them all to put Chara into a soul and then put that soul in a robot, and then has been living with Chara as a roommate for the past couple of months now.

"Oh, damn, we should probably tell Mom and Dad, huh?"

The three are silent for a bit, all of them looking between each other, before Chara sighs and Frisk nods.

"Yeah. That'd be best. And...everything will be better. Mostly."

Asriel smiles. They're probably never gonna get back together again. But as long as he can see them again...he would be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GWAAAAAA sorry this is later than usually was SUPER BUSY anyways hope u enjoyed hehe


	10. Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A merciless player delights devilishly during destructively dusty displays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a good amount of explicit language in this chapter as well as major character deaths. (its a no-mercy run, so you will most likely know what to expect)

This control you have...it's quite something. A hundred possibilities, a thousand outcomes, and a million chances to find them all. But sometimes it gets boring...sometimes you get a little _mad..._ and sometimes you need a vent for that anger.

Besides, your sure that this won't have any long lasting effects.

After all, if you kill everyone, who will be left to make you face those mistakes?

So you begin to smash, crush, and kill anyone you come across. The first kill is strange. The cloud of dust that erupts from the Froggit covers you briefly, making you cough and sneeze as you wave it away and wipe yourself off. Toriel doesn't seem to notice. But it felt... _good._ It felt so _easy._ It made you feel _powerful._

So you begin to play around. Play around this time like it's a game. You're the brave adventurer killing the monsters to grow stronger and stronger.

When you kill Toriel, you did it with surprising cruelty. Despite her seeing you covered in dust, she didn't say anything about it. She didn't try to stop you. Maybe she thought you were acting in self defense? That you didn't know what you were doing? Did she think you were _innocent?_ She's made plenty of mistakes in her life. You were just going to teach her another. So you stood there and let her whittle away at you until she was about to stop. You brought yourself close for a hug, which she gladly accepted...until you drove the toy knife directly through her chest.

The dust smelled of cinnamon and butterscotch. It felt warm. And you feel _powerful._

You cut a swathe through the forest, the dust mixing with the snow. The canine unit, the snowman, every single fool who crosses you. They all fall down. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust.

Papyrus is especially easy to cut down. That idiot really thought he could stop you with simple words like that. Dumbass.

His dust smells like poorly made spaghetti. It feels like naiveté. And you feel _unstoppable._

Waterfall is no different. You take no time to wash off the dust. You wear it like a second skin, since it covers you so fully and completely. It makes you feel like an omen, hearing distant whispers about the 'Dust Devil.' Some even take to calling you the Angel of Death. Heheheheheh.

How right they are.

Undyne, though. She's your first roadblock. And the cause of your first death. And your second, and third, and fourth, but not your fifth. You learned by then. You revel in her death. She may have been determined...but not as determined as you.

Her dust smells like rotten sushi. It feels like power. And you feel _invicible._

You tear through Hotland, with no one to break your hot streak.

Heh.

All fall beneath your blade, from lovers on the edge of hell, to itsy bitsy spiders trying their luck against you. The robot runs though. Coward

You make your way further and further. Some surprise you with their bravery, like the kid at the burger shop. No more vacation days, even to go to hell? You gotta admit, it was a real good zinger. No matter, you have more important matters to attend to.

You wish you could do more to the CORE. Wish you could find all of it's internals and rip them up, rip them out, cut through them and cause the whole thing to go critical. But you stick with mowing everyone down.

Mettaton NEO puts up a pitiful fight. All bark, no bite. It's fucking embarrassing, to say the least. Doesn't even leave any dust for you to bathe in. Bastard.

Flowey. He's getting...annoying. _Very. **VERY. ANNOYING.**_ You make sure he knows as such. God, seeing him retreat in fear, especially after all he's done to you in runs before, it makes you feel so fucking good.

And then. Fucking. Sans. Where you were able to adapt to Undyne, Sans just makes you so mad you can't even think. You fight and you fight and you fight but he just. Keeps. **DODGING.**

He taunts you, he mocks you, he tells you about shit you don't fucking CARE about. You just want to FINISH THIS.

And finally, FUCKING **_FINALLY,_** you get to his special move. Which leaves you both standing there. Staring at each other.

But he begins to doze. And fall asleep. And snooze. And you are too god damn determined to just. End it here. To just sit here and let this happen. So, with all your power, all your determination, you physically push the bullet box thing to get yourself to the FIGHT button and SWING-

BUT HE FUCKING DODGES AGAIN. SO YOU SWING AGAIN.

It doesn't even feel like your swing. Like your pure rage and anger propel you forward to attack. And that's exactly what you do. Finally, you kill the smiley trashbag and continue. You don't even take a second to bathe in his dust. You already feel so fucking **_GODLIKE._**

That dumb weed doesn't even give you a chance to kill the king. He whines and tries to save his own skin like the little bastard he is. You show him exactly what you think of that.

The first swing is yours. The rest feel like a different force entirely, striking fast until there's nothing left of the flower. For once, during this whole run, it gives you pause. You stare at your arm, at the hand holding the knife. And then you're staring at someone else's arm, someone else's hand. It's like someone entirely new is exiting from your body, until you're left staring at...another human? Short, brown hair, a blank, empty gaze, save for one, unnerving smile.

"Greetings. I am Chara. The demon that comes when people call its name." They speak. You're confusion must be evident on your face, because they chuckle. "Normally, I would have a whole speech ready for you. A whole song and dance, but..."

The smile drops, along with your stomach. That empty gaze feels even emptier now. So soulless, so...hateful.

"I'm not in the mood for theatrics this time. You have left me quite angry, I must admit. So I'll get right to the point." They lock eyes with you. "That body, that vessel, that _soul._ It doesn't belong to you. You have used it for your own fun and games. I don't particularly appreciate that, especially when I know it to be a dear friend of mine in several occasions."

You're shaking. Why are you shaking? You've dealt with far worse, what's one human? If you killed a hundred monsters, one pathetic kid shouldn't be a problem! But...you just. Can't. _MOVE._

"So. I will offer you a deal. Give me the soul. And I'll give you a painless exit." They hold out their hand, waiting. "You've made your first mistake starting such a merciless go-around, but now you have a chance to avoid making another. Choose wisely, scum."

Hell no! You won't stand for this! Time to add 'demon slayer' to your resume as you finally find the strength to rush forward and slash at this petulant little shit with your knife!

Except they aren't there.

"Pathetic."

A pain sent straight from the depths of hell blossoms within your very core as you look down. Chara is in front of you, somehow, and has their hand plunged into your chest before ripping it out, soul in hand.

It hurts. Oh god it hurts so much.

"I would say that you now know how they feel, but that would imply that you had any feelings left. I would call you the 'true' monster, but that would be an insult to the ones you cut down without fear. Hell, I can't even say I hate you as a human, because you clearly aren't."

You can feel yourself falling apart. Blood isn't leaking from your chest, it's dust. You're turning to dust. It wasn't supposed to end like this. You were supposed to _WIN._

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Leave this world and go to hell, worm." Chara's demonic gaze is the last thing you see before nothingness overtakes you.


	11. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel and Monster Kid share a quiet moment together.

"Come on, come on! It's just up here!"

"MK, slow down! You're gonna trip or something!"

When Asriel decided to return to the surface with Frisk and the rest of the kingdom, it was definitely tough having to readjust to actually feeling alive and being a person who wasn't an endless void of anger and cruelty.

Not many therapists around that could help with the specific brand of trauma Asriel, Chara, and Frisk have gone through.

Still though, it did get easier with time. So much so that he even managed to snag a partner in Monster Kid(Monster Teen, by now, but the nickname stuck).

"Aaaaaand here we are! Isn't it great?" MK flourishes around with a twirl of their tail, gesturing to the spot they had led Asriel to. "We get a good look over the whole city, and an awesome view of the stars."

Asriel definitely had to agree. It was breathtaking. A hill close to the city outskirts that had a single, large tree growing on it that overlooked pretty much the whole city, while allowing the two to bask in the sight of the stars.

"It's beautiful...where did you even find a place like this?" Asriel asks, a bright smile across his features.

"I'll admit, I did have a little help from a _mutual friend,_ we'll say." They inform him, a blush forming through their scales.

The goat giggles a bit, not one bit surprised his sibling would get into their business. "Classic matchmaker Frisk, huh?"

"Chara, actually!" Oh. Well, _that's_ definitely surprising. "Trust me, yo, it caught me off guard too."

"Guess I can't blame them, they looked estatic when I told them we were together."

MK's blush spreads across their face, grinning like a goof. Asriel walks over to them and sits them both down, one arm around their shoulders.

They wrap their tail around the both of them in kind, leaning on his shoulder and sighing happily.

"Thank you, MK. This is so wonderful and sweet." The former Prince says, emotion filling his words. "Not just for tonight, but for everything. I was so scared that maybe you would be scared because of who I was, as the Prince, but...you treated me like I was just another monster. Someone to hang out with and be friends with. It makes me feel...wonderful."

"I mean. I'm not gonna lie and say I wasn't just a _lil_ apprehensive, considering you're the Prince who died and came back, yo." That gets a laugh out of him. "But...the more I hung out with you, the more Frisk told me about you, the more I just. Got to know you, the more I found someone who was just...nice. And very, very cute."

It's Asriel's turn to blush and shy away in embarassment, but MK keeps him close and cuddles up to him.

"Bottom line, dude? I love you for you. Not because of some legend or status. But because you're a good person to be with."

Asriel and Monster Kid share a quiet night together, and it is simply wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rarepair im keeping until i die


	12. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After stopping the 'human' at the bridge, Undyne the Undying realizes what a joke that title is.

Here she stands. Tired, aching, a hundred percent about to collapse into an amorphous blob of matter and dust. The thing in human skin lays before her, dead as a doornail. It's soul is floating above the body, all red and glowing. She pulls a spare soul container from her phones intradimensional pocket and scoops it up.

Even that much effort feels like climbing a mountain.

Undyne. The Captain of the Royal Guard. The Heroine. The Undying.

Pfft, what a joke.

She's no Captain. If she was, the Snowdin chapter would still be here, _Papyrus_ would still be here. Not a hero, either. If she was, so many wouldn't have died when she could've easily stopped it before it became to powerful.

'The Undying.' When she first felt that power, the beating of everyone's souls, it felt fitting. It felt powerful. It felt _right._

Now? It feels like a lie. A burden. Undyne can feel her soul shivering like a leaf in an earthquake. She can feel her body falling apart and desperately trying to pull itself back together. It all feels so futile. She's done her part. Now it's time to join all the people she was too weak to protect.

What's the point of this? What's the point of holding on? Why does she still cling to this mock immortality when she should accept the inevitable? At least then she wouldn't have to live such a hollow existence, knowing so many innocents, so many of her _friends_ are dead.

 _"UNDYNE!"_ A scream breaks her reverie. It's horrified, desperate, and amazed all at once. The failed hero looks to see Alphys running towards her, tears cascading down her face, voice incomprehensible under her sobbing and babble.

All Undyne can do is cough out a burbling, mirthless laugh. She's so worried for her, even now. There are so many other things more important than her right now, like the final soul finally in their grasp, able to make Asgore a god and ascend him to the all-powerful form he needs to crush the humans above.

Why is she wasting her breath and tears on someone who couldn't even take one hit before relying on another source of power? Someone who _failed,_ who let Snowdin get _slaughtered_ like that, who let Papyrus _DIE-_

"Undyne? UNDYNE?! PL-PLEASE! STAY, ST-STAY WITH ME, UNDYNE!" Oh. Is she crying? Or is her body finally accepting that it has no more use? Her vision is swimming...Alphys is no more than a blur of color. "NO...PLEASE, PLEASE I-I-I....DON'T KNOW...GOD, O-OH GOD NO NO...CAN'T LOSE-WON'T LOSE Y-YOU..."

It's like she's listening through a faulty radio. Her body feels like an ocean of pain and blissful numbness. She's going, going, going...

But before she's gone, she hears one more thing that truly, utterly breaks her soul to pieces.

"Undyne, I....I love you..."

And she can't even say she loves her back.

 _'Failure.'_ She spits at herself before it all fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise i will make something happy for these two in a later prompt im SORRY


	13. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallen human looks up to the stars after escaping, and Frisk resets to find a way to give the Monsters a chance to see them as well.

The exit is...sudden. You honestly weren't expecting it. Just a crumbling archway of old stone that leads out onto a pathway down to the forest below.

Still, it isn't enough to distract you from the sight that greets you, that takes your breath away at the very notion of having seen it again after so long.

The moon is shining in the sky, cascading moonlight upon the mountain and forest all around you. It bathes it in a milky-blue light that makes it feel so mystical. Considering the whole journey you just had, it definitely fits.

But even more wondrous than that is the stars. Hundreds of them, thousands of them even. All glittering in the sky like a diamond dusted tapestry of the cosmos. It reminds you of the wishing room back in Waterfall. Where people would pray and wish upon the facsimiles of the stars to hopefully one day be granted.

You... _you..._

Okay, 'you' feel weird. Like...you are 'you' but this 'you' isn't the 'you' that is supposed to be 'you.'

 _Gah_ , what even is this?!

Frisk grabs their head and-

Wait, _Frisk?_ Who's Frisk? Okay well that's easy, actually. Frisk is you, clearly. But...aren't _you_ you? Well yeah, but you're still Frisk. You're more akin to...a player? A player, and Frisk is your character. But you're also Frisk. Because you're them.

...this makes absolutely no sense.

Frisk sits down and rubs their temples a bit. Okay, time to focus. They focus their gaze back to the stars twinkling above them. Such beauty...all hidden away from the Monsters.

Hidden away forever now, after all of that.

They look down and stare at their hands. It...doesn't feel right. It doesn't feel right at all, just leaving them down there. Is...is this really all they can do?

No. There _has_ to be something else. There just _has_ to be.

And Frisk is DETERMINED to find it.

"It's just like the wishing room...but _real_..." Undyne says in a rare moment of utter awe.

"dang. really don't mind gettin' starry-eyed for this." Sans says, voice relaxed in a way Frisk has never heard before.

"After all this time, I never thought I'd see this wonder in my life ever again." Toriel says, basking in the moment.

Frisk looks around at their friends, their _family,_ all aglow under starlight. They earned this. All of them earned this. As they look to the stars, they can think of someone else who deserves it as well.

 _"Don't worry, Frisk. We'll get him to come around soon enough."_ Chara says within their mind, making them smile. They look back up to the stars and allow themself to relax.

One day, _every_ Monster will be able to look upon the stars. They promise.


	14. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King reminisces on his mistakes and the Humans that only seem to amplify them back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for child death, suicide, and slight bit of emeto

The clang of and thunk of armor can be heard echoing through the halls, signalling the Captain's presence as she makes her way toward the throne. Asgore, the pain of being alone still fresh in his mind despite two years having passed, looks up to the entrance. Captain Scyll must be here to make her report.

He's about to welcome her when he watches her step in, and then notices the grim look on her face. Followed by the figure next to her.

A human. A human _child._

She couldn't be any older than Chara was.

She asks when she can go home. Scyll gives him a look that wordlessly tells him to make it quick. He tells her to close her eyes and wait for just a second. She can do that, she's very patient, she says.

Where Asgore's nightmares were stormy nights at sea, they were now full tsunamis of pain and regret.

The next human to appear in his throne room looks ragged and tired. He breathes heavily, staring at Asgore with an expression of anger.

He's several years older than the last one, at least.

Before the King can offer him a drink of tea, to talk things over (and to give himself a chance to make a new plan, instead of one that harms and kills _children_ ), the human is on him. He swings with anger and rage.

He isn't scared of Asgore, he yells. He isn't scared of anybody in this stupid place. Asgore dodges and backs away, pleading with him to stop, to share a cup of tea and to talk with him.

He doesn't stop. He just wants to _leave._ If he has to kill Asgore, then he _will._

The King considers letting the human do just that. To let the hits land and end his pointless, one-sided war. 

To free his soul from the torment of killing that little girl.

But he thinks of his Kingdom, and the hopelessness he would leave them with if he did that. Begrudgingly, he summons his Trident, and gains another SOUL for his Kingdom.

When the human died, he told him he was scared of death. About the nothingness of the hereafter. Asgore could offer no words, for what does the greatest coward in the world say to someone who at least acted braver than him?

Asgore is sleeping when the third human arrives. When he awakes, it's to sounds in his kitchen. For a moment, he offers himself a moment to believe that nothing is wrong, that the past years have been nothing but a terrible, terrible dream.

The human waiting for him in his lounge, drinking a cup of tea, proves him otherwise. It was bound to be false, so why is he so disappointed?

They talk with Asgore for a while. Ask him why this goal of collecting human SOULs began. He tells them, and also tells them that he began to regret his plan ever since his wife left him. They tell him it's too late to go back now, he might as well keep going. What will his kingdom think if he doesn't?

Won't he just be living a lie, if he gives up now?

Their maturity belies their age.

He only feels slightly less guilty when he kills them. The difference is negligible, though. The integrity of his plan stays strong, even if his will doesn't.

When the next human rolls around, Asgore finds them on their last legs, covered in dust. They carry a large tome, which is also very dusty. Their breathing is shaky and they look as though they're about to pass out at any second.

His Royal Guard is dead, they tell him. If they couldn't stop them, then neither can he. They _will_ leave, and it _will_ be with his soul.

Lifting their book, they swing with all their might, but Asgore only registers it when he sees them lifting the book again to strike. They're so weak. He doesn't mean it as an insult, but as a fact. They've gone this long without rest, without taking a break, and after taking down the entire Royal Guard, who surely laid their own hurt upon them. Physically, they are so weak, tired, and frail, it's a miracle they're standing.

They drop the book after the fourth hit and fall to their knees immediately after. They finally break, tears falling like a waterfall as they grab at him, staring him dead in the eyes and seeing someone so broken by the world, so broken after carrying it on their shoulders as it tried endlessly to kill them.

They beg for Asgore to kill them.

Late that restless night, as he stares into the ceiling, Asgore wonders what would make a child as young as them need to persevere as fiercely as they did, to the point where, at the very end of their journey, they _wanted_ him to kill them. He gets no sleep. The horror of his nightmares are ever-reaching, even into his reality.

He finds the next human similarly to the one before last. He's in Asgore's kitchen, making breakfast. He greets the King with a smile and welcomes him to partake in the meal he made. It's for both of them, after all.

He obliges. The human is a remarkably good cook, for being just a teenager. After the meal, the human cleans up. Asgore is confused. He tells the King that he only wants to make sure that he's as helpful as possible, and that he won't make it difficult for him.

The implication makes Asgore want to vomit.

He can't even lift his Trident. Why is this one so different to the last two? The one who shared tea with him at least fought him, and the one who he put out of their misery only begged for it after all the pain they had endured, both before and during their time Underground.

He tells him he will be in his garden. He nods with an understanding smile.

Only a minute later does Asgore hear metal hitting flesh. Rushing back, he finds the body of the human splayed out onto the ground, soul floating above his corpse. Even in death, he smiles.

It was a kindness and unkindness all in one. Perhaps he knew that. Perhaps that's why he did it. Asgore will never know, and he will certainly never forget it.

The sixth human meets him in his throne room as he's watering flowers. She seems to be the oldest one, so far.

Asgore sighs. He's been tired of this since the second human arrived. He wants them to stop falling, to leave the mountain alone, to listen to the legends that nobody who climbs the mountain returns. They're all true.

He's the reason they are.

But at the same time, he needs them to fall, he _needs_ the humans to arrive into the underground so he can collect their SOULs, so he can free his people. It's just his luck all that have were children, children that could've been his, that could've ran around and been friends with Chara and Asriel, that he and Toriel could've watched over and helped and raised and...

There is no justice. He's too far gone. There's nothing he can do that won't spell doom for his Kingdom besides this. There's nothing that can bring those humans back, nothing that can justify his killing them, nothing.

Nothing except a worthless, lonely King of a hopeless Underground.

He turns to face her. He says none of this. There's no point. He doesn't need or deserve pity. He just wants this to end.

When she speaks, she speaks words that surprise him. The fact she surprises him doesn't surprise him, however. All of the humans have done that so far. She just seems to be carrying on the trend unintentionally.

She speaks words of understanding. She tells him that she is a fair woman, she does have sympathy for him. She's heard the tale of his people, about his personal plight, about the weight that weighs on his shoulders.

It doesn't change the fact that she still must avenge the fallen and bring reckoning for his wrong-doings upon him. But she wants him to know that she does so with a heavy heart.

He tells her that it is a justice a long time coming. One that, he thinks, far outweighs the 'justice' he sought so long ago. She smiles and draws her gun. Then let victory decide who is truly just.

Asgore has another nightmare up on the surface. Just one of many. Heavier than his armor, heavier than his crown, heavier than his Trident, the weight of his sins press down upon him and buckle him under their weight.

He gets up, has a cup of tea, and watches over his garden with a smile.

Though he was entrenched in no reason to be given redemption, Frisk gave him a chance anyways. The human he most dreaded killing was the one that gave him his dream a reality. Though he may never forgive himself, they forgive him.

He is forever thankful for it.


	15. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk takes a jog and listens to some totally ordinary music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh warning for violent lyrics probably. tell me if i should have any warning for this

The sound of sneaker meeting pavement fills the morning air as Frisk the human takes their daily jog around the neighborhood. After all their ambassadorial duties, it's nice to do something that clears their mind and gives them focus. Jogging being one of those things. Right now, they have earbuds plugged in and is listening to some tunes to go along with their jog.

What might they be listening to?

Well...

_**"-I'M GOING TO TEAR YOUR FUCKING EYES OUT, RIP YOUR FUCKING FLESH OFF, BEAT YOU 'TILL YOUR A FUCKING LIFELESS CARCASS-"** _

They listen to it for the irony. And also because listening to what's normally their favorite music doesn't give the same energy for running. On their jog, they pass by a few humans, a few monsters. They offer waves and warm smiles to those they pass, and get plenty in return. Who wouldn't, for one of the kindest, most wonderful souls in Ebott?

Oh, another song is playing!

**_"END IT NOW, IT'S THE ONLY WAY. TOO CRUEL, THAT IS WHAT THEY SAY. RELEASE ME FROM THIS LONELY WORLD. THERE IS NO HOPE, WHY DON'T YOU PULL THE PLUG!"_ **

In the back of their mind, Chara still can't wrap their head around it.

 _"Is it_ purely _because of the irony? That can't just be it, right?"_ Their disembodied voice floats into their mind, echoey and a little distant. _"There's no shame in admitting you like the songs and genre, despite the violent and dark nature of the lyrics."_

 _'I'm telling you, Chara. Sometimes doing something for irony is it's own reward. If you wanted to think about it like this, that also somewhat applies to me freeing the Underground.'_ Frisk mentally replies. _'Besides, the other reason is still valid. There are very few synthwave and vaporwave songs that get me in the running mood, and I listen to Mettaton when I want to dance.'_

They take a break at a halfway point, drinking some spider cider they got on the way, even talking with a few people they haven't seen in a while. When it's time to get going again, they unpause the music and skip through several songs until getting to one of their personal favorites.

**_"BEARS! Watching you- BEARS! You're just food for- BEARS! Death comes slow when you're attacked by- BEARS! Live to kill- BEARS! Blood will spill- BEARS! Children eaten by the giant BEAAAAAAAAARS!"_**

Just some ordinary music for an ordinary human.

...hey wait isn't it their birthday or something-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halfway done huh? anyways, happy birthday, undertale! you've done some wonderful things for me and ill never forget em
> 
> songs featured in this chapter are  
> Payback - Slayer  
> Pull The Plug - Death  
> Bears - Nekrogoblikon


	16. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara is wracked with guilt, Frisk tries to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for slight mentions of self harm, past child abuse, and victim blaming

Frisk opens their eyes and finds themself in the mindspace once again. They were hoping for this, honestly. Chara had been quiet all day.

Too quiet, really. They would at least make some snide remarks here and there, some comments on the humans Frisk was dealing with, laugh along with a joke they made, all that. Today though, they had been completely silent save for that morning.

Frisk would like to deny it, but they're absolutely sure they heard them sobbing that morning.

They sit up and look over to where Chara is, and immediately scrambles over to them upon seeing them bash their face into the 'ground' while beating their head with a fist. They instinctively go to grab them, but realize that may just alarm them and cause them unnecessary panic.

"Chara! What's wrong?" They go with instead. It still causes them to startle, but also gives them pause from hurting themself again. Chara bears no physical evidence of self harm, but they definitely look like they've been crying a monsoon of pain. Seeing Frisk only seems to make it worse as their face goes from pained shock to pained regret and sorrow. They grab at their head and curl into a ball, crying softly. Frisk slowly kneels next to them and comforts them, rubbing their shoulder while saying nothing.

Eventually, Chara calms down as shuddering, wet breaths escape them. "You're awful sympathetic to someone who deserves none of it."

"And why's that?" Frisk replies simply.

"The failure of a child who couldn't even kill themself properly ends up getting their best friend, _their own brother_ killed after betraying his trust which then causes an entire Kingdom pain and hopelessness, their parents divorced, and six other humans killed who probably didn't even deserve it despite being human. Even for someone who ended up forgiving the murderer of the six humans, you have to draw a line _somewhere._ Why isn't it with me?"

"Because you were a kid. You _are_ a kid." Frisk shrugs. "Kids do wild things sometimes."

They know they catch Chara off-guard because they genuinely laugh. It has mirth and everything, no trace of sarcasm or cynicism anywhere. They cut themself off quick, though.

"Tell that to the people who drove me down here. The people who had every right to, who saw me for the demon I was."

"Nah. In fact, I'd rather not talk to them at all. I'd rather let them stew in their own terribleness until they either force themself to change or die angry and sad." Frisk tells them. "Redemption doesn't always come from someone giving it to you. Sometimes it doesn't even come because they won't let it. It's better to let them realize that on their own, because forcing it does nothing."

The other human is silent for a second. They probably had a witty retort to make, or more self deprecation to spout, but they simply turn to Frisk with a confused and shocked face.

"...Where the hell did that come from? Wh...that was surprisingly...what _was_ that?" Chara asks, completely shocked from their guilt induced stupor.

"Like Asriel said, you can't solve everything by being nice."

"I...guess so." They sit up, mulling it over and staring at the ground. Frisk takes this moment to wrap them in a hug.

"While I don't know exactly who they are, but whoever told hurt you before don't matter, and they sure aren't here to disprove that. They hurt you bad, and it caused you to feel bad, and you needed an outlet for that, so you ended up doing something extremely bad that effected both you and those you truly cared about." Frisk tells them, holding them close and rocking back and forth. "That was your price to pay. That was the punishment of your guilty verdict, but now you have a new chance. A chance to make things better. Guilt has no use if it isn't used to build yourself into a better person."

Chara is silent, before sniffling a little. "...next time you make me cry, it better be because you're cutting onions." They grumble. Frisk merely laughs.


	17. Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel and Chara enjoy a few peaceful moments on the surface before all hell breaks loose.

"Is it always this...vibrant?" Is the very first thing Asriel asks their adoptive sibling once they reach the surface.

"Yes. Nature's beauty is one of the only things humanity's touch hasn't tainted yet. Now come on, we need to lay me to rest." Chara urges. Asriel feels the bubbling anticipation and bloodthirsty excitement welling up inside their shared soul. He only started to have doubts with this plan once he was thrust out of control. He needs to try and calm this down some.

"Chara, please...I'm the first monster up here in who _knows_ how long. Can't I...can I please have some time to adjust?" He pleads. They are silent, and he fears they may have caught on to his ulterior motive.

But if they have, they say nothing. "Alright. You have a point. Let us stop and smell the golden flowers." Then they laugh, a laugh that is filled with purpose and righteous rage. "Then, once we...place my body, we can get to work freeing everyone else. Then they can experience the same joy."

So Asriel and Chara walk slowly down the path to Ebott proper. They take in the smell of the forest, the warmth of the sun beaming upon them, the breeze that flows through the air. It moves the Prince to tears. All this time...all these years...this was what he never had? All this peace? This beauty? This wonder?

"Do you see now, Asriel? Do you realize just why we're doing this? Why we must fight tooth and nail for our Kingdom?" Chara asks him.

"I...I know what you want to do, Chara...please, I know you despise the humans, and I know they've done so much to hurt you...to hurt us, but can you at least promise me we'll do this together? This is _our_ plan, remember?" Asriel says.

It's silent. The noise of the world surrounds them.

"Of course. I won't abandon my best friend."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

As they lay there dying in the throne room, their parents sobbing and hopeless, they both feel the pain.

Not of death...but of broken promises and heartbreaking betrayal.


	18. Hopes and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk, ever determined, continues to try and fufill everyone's hopes and dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! sorry this is a day late, was super busy the day when i was supposed to upload it but couldnt due to being busy as helllllll. anyways hope u enjoy this one and the next chapter on the same day

Frisk will always be greatful that the only safe exit and entrance out of the mountain at least has the liberty of its own god damn path. Not that they wouldn't try, if there wasn't, but still. It's a hike.

It's worth it to get to Asriel, in any case.

 _"You really think he'll forgive me, after all this? It's not too late to turn around, we can always try again some other day we don't_ need _to-"_

"Oh my GOD Chara if you try to back out of this one more time, I'm throwing us down there the hard way." Frisk groans. "You literally begged me to do this, you are NOT going to get cold feet now."

That quiets them. Frisk can still feel the anxiety and fear coming from them, grumbling and whispering to themself. They roll their eyes at the antics of their passenger.

See, the human had been visiting Asriel because if they can't convince him to join the surface, then he sure as hell can't convince them to stop visiting him afterwards. They bring him little gifts like food and trinkets as well as stories and updates about their extended family on the surface.

Today, though, Chara wanted to finally make their presence known, after five years of these trips. Frisk agreed and went to put the plan in motion, having to convince Chara at least _four times_ to stick with said plan.

"Come on, worst case scenario, he doesn't want to talk to you and we leave. Best case scenario, he unconditionally forgives you and would listen to you and follows us back to the surface. So, realistically? Something in the middle happens. So just stick with it, alright?"

_"I'm just saying, we can still go back-"_

"Chara Dreemurr."

_"Okay! Okay! I'll stick to it!"_

The irony of having to tell Chara to stick to the plan is not lost on either of them.

Asriel is waiting for them in the lounge of Toriels old Home, cup of steaming tea in his hands. When Frisk makes their presence known, he looks towards them with a warm smile.

"Welcome back. I have some tea ready for you, if you'd like some." He offers.

"That'd be very nice. Also, you're really gonna like what happened with Undyne and Alphys over the weekend. So..." They talk the day away, laughing and sharing and generally just having a good time. In the back of their head, though, Frisk can feel Chara's growing impatience and anxiety.

Their time is almost wrapping up, so...might as well rip the band-aid off now.

"Hey, Asriel. Got one last thing for you before I gotta head out."

"Oh? Alright, shoot." He sits back and waits patiently as Frisk stands and takes a deep breath.

"This has been a very long time coming, but..." They close their eyes and wait a second. Slowly, there is a shift in their posture and when they open their eyes, now glowing ruby, Asriel can't help but gasp.

"...I think we've both waited long enough." Chara says as they are given control of Frisk's body.

Asriel is silent, eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly. Eventually, with eyes full of tears and voice of pure, shocked joy, he speaks.

"Ch... _Chara?"_ They nod, holding open their arms as he rushes forward to envelope them in a bone crushing hug, sobbing and breaking down almost immediately. They hold him as tight as possible, like he'll turn to dust at any moment if they don't, like he'll disappear from their life again, after all this time.

"I thought... _I thought..._ oh my GOD you're alive and...! When? H-how? Why didn't you...oh my god, Chara I've missed you so much!" He takes a few breaths to stead himself, his crying and sobs slowing down a bit "I've...you...I think. We need to talk, don't we?"

"Yeah. We do." Chara agrees, a bit solemn, as they're put back down. The two sit down again and ready themselves. "I would like to say, before anything, I've been with Frisk ever since they fell down here. I've seen everything they have."

"So...when they came back to me, after breaking the barrier...you were there with them? You heard everything I had to say about...well, you?" He can't look them in the eyes. "...I still don't regret it. I want you to know. I just wanted us to stay together, happy and peaceful, even if it meant going back on the plan, even if it meant betraying you, even if it meant-"

"I'm sorry Asriel." They say it in a rush. "I'm so, so, so fucking sorry for ever betraying your trust like that. I...I had never felt so powerful, and knowing that my plan, a plan _I_ had made was finally going to work, it...I couldn't help myself. But then..."

Chara sniffs. Tears are burning at their eyes. "Then you pushed back...and I think the surprise that you had resisted affected me more than anything. And I was so...angry, and enraged, and betrayed, because victory was _right there_ and I just. Couldn't. Have it. Then I listened to you, after all those years. I saw what had happened to the Underground, what had happened to _you_ and I just..."

Asriel has been silent the whole time, but they can see him shaking. In rage? With tears? They don't know, but they continue.

"I wanted them dead, I wanted revenge, and I didn't care what tried to stop me. I was so blinded by my bloodlust...I didn't see that I was hurting you. That I was doing the same thing they had done to me. Used me, put me through all that grief, betrayed my trust...I didn't want to face the truth. And when I died, I was so scared, because you were leaving me, _forever,_ and...I didn't even have a chance to realize it. I didn't have a chance to say goodbye...or that I was sorry." Chara takes a deep, watery breath, and continues. "I don't blame you if you hate me. I just want you to know, I never hated you. I always loved you, and realizing I hurt you made it hurt all the worse when we died."

With a wailing sob, Asriel pulls them into another tight hug, as Chara also breaks, tears falling freely as they share a tearful, heart-wrenching reunion.

"All that time...stuck as a flower...I wanted to be like you, what I thought was you...live up to you...praying it would bring you back. I didn't....I didn't want to be useless, I didn't want you to hate me. I thought that it would bring you back...make you proud of me again...! I never hated you, I just wanted to know _why_...!"

"Because I loved you, Azzy! I aalways have! I loved you so much, too much, I wanted to see you happy and alive on the surface, free of _them_ , and I wanted it too badly that I didn't even care if I _did_ hurt you! I'm sorry, Azzy, I'm so fucking sorry!" They scream. "I spent so long wondering, almost _wishing_ you would hate me so it would stop hurting so much, so I could at least die with that knowledge and...and...!"

There are no more words between them, just agonizing sorrow that fills the empty Kingdom with their sobs and cries.

Frisk, in their backseating form and incorporeal nature, comforts Chara as best they can. It hurts them, the both of them, but it needed to happen. They all needed this closure.

Eventually, the two do manage to calm down, still holding each other while rocking back and forth. Asriel breaks the silence first.

"In the end...I guess the plan did work out, huh?" He chuckles.

"Heheh. In some backwards, fucked up way, yeah. It did. Good job, bro." Chara smiles, giving him one last squeeze. "I think...we should finally go. Are you going to join us?"

"I can't, Chara. You know this. I know you do."

"Right...I...I love you, Azzy. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Chara. Best friends forever."

Finally, the two Royal siblings are reunited, and Frisk's hopes and dreams get one step closer to being fufilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this was coherent enough and like. stayed on track lmao. not gonna lie i was fearing that it was incongruent with the other stories but u tell me. anyways. yeah
> 
> also, ive updated chapter seven to fix an inconsistency, if you would like to check it out


	19. Everyman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of children hunt the elusive Everyman.

Hushed giggles and shushing noises mingle with crunching and cracking of leaves and small sticks underfoot, signaling the presence of a group of young children. Human and Monster alike, they are gathered here for a purpose.

"Tammy, Tammy, tell 'em!" One kid pipes up, a human with long black hair tied up in a ponytail and a wide smile missing a single tooth.

"I will, be patient!" An excited voice replies, belonging to a tabby cat monster with vibrant magenta eyes. "So. I have gathered you all here today for a _VERY IMPORTANT MISSION."_

The four remaining children, who have been whispering excitedly amongst themselves, fall silent with a gasp, watching their leader, 'Tammy', in rapt excitement.

"Tonight, we will be hunting... _THE EVERYMAN!"_ Tammy shines a flashlight under their face and poses dramatically. The group is silent, which turns their dramatic and spooky reveal into an awkward one. "You...y-you know! The Everyman!"

They all look at them with blank stares. The one who spoke from earlier clears his throat and nudges them. "Maybe you should explain?"

"UGHHH, fine. The Everyman is an elusive creature said to rarely and randomly replace monster's magic bullets with itself while summoning butterflies. They say it comes when you forget something important...or _someone_ important! It could be anything or anyone, that's why they call it the Everyman!"

"But...I haven't forgotten anyone?" Raco, a wyvern monster adorned in red scales says. His words are followed by a murmuring of agreement from the others.

"Okay, well, maybe, BUT! Even if none of us forgot anything, I'm _sure_ we can find it! People have been talking about a HUGE stark white figure roaming the woods around here, with a hole in it's face! You wanna know how Everyman is described...?" Tammy's excitement is palpable, and it quickly infects the other kids, who lean in closer and nod. "A huge stark white figure with a hole in its face! This HAS to be the Everyman!"

Just then, an echoing cry rumbles out from the woods behind them. They all freeze and turn their gazes to the woods. Tammy, hand shaking, shines their flashlight deeper in. The beam catches on something, a shadowed form hiding amongst the trees. Mouth agape, the young cat monster tries to shine the light closer to its face when it suddenly begins to bound towards them! The children scream and cower behind Tammy, who stays rooted where they stand.

Whether it's from fear or bravery, they can't tell. Have they forgotten to react...? They stare down the Everyman as it gets closer and closer until...!

 _"ENDOGENY! Bad! Down!"_ A voice calls out. The massive figure suddenly skids to a stop in front of the terrified children. Tammy gets a much better look at it now and reveals it to only be the amalgamated Dog monsters making up Endogeny. The voice reveals itself to be Doggo, who is looking at the entire ensemble, Endogeny included, with stern confusion, hands on his hips.

"Alright, alright, start movin' around so I can tell who you all are and why you're getting Endo all riled up." The children oblige as the amalgamation also slinks forward, looking as guilty as it can be. "What are a buncha kids doing out this late? At least it's a weekend, but still!"

The kids all scramble over themselves to each tell their own ultimately and equally completely facetious excuses, until Tammy speaks up, still looking shaken.

"It was my fault. I heard that the Everyman was hiding out in these woods, and I think I may have startled Endogeny by making a ruckus. The others didn't do anything. I'm...I'm sorry Mr. Doggo." They look solemn and remorseful, which makes Doggo soften up a bit. With a sigh, he gives them a pat on the head.

"Ah, kids. I remember when I was your age, getting into as many hijinks as possible, so I can't blame any of you. Still, I will say this. There's no Everyman. It was a little rumor started by some monsters some time ago because that's what anybody does when they're bored. Now, y'all should head on back to your homes. Don't want any parents getting worried, eh?"

With relieved giggling and more excited whispering amongst themselves, the kids leave to go home and sleep off the wonder of the night. Ever curious, Tammy dares one last look back towards the woods.

With a gasp, they nearly drop their flashlight once more as they see the one thing they actually came out here for.

Standing in the middle of the woods, amongst the trees, stands the Everyman. They blink. It blinks.

Or maybe...it winked? Regardless, a large swarm overtakes it, and when Tammy blinks again, its gone. Deep into the night, the young cat monster still can't tell if it was real or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again sorry for the double update today, had to rush after i missed yesterday


	20. Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A handful of contemplations in a handful of save spots.

***Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with Determination.**

You may have just disobeyed Toriel, but to be fair, it would definitely be a lot of waiting if you sat there for the entire time the dog had her phone. Regardless, you lay down on the leaves and go over everything that has happened so far. You've fallen down a mountain for...reasons, got attacked by a bloodthirsty flower that called itself 'Flowey' of all things, and you're now under the care of a large goat monster named Toriel.

Oh, and these glowing stars seem to fill you with a power you've never felt before in your entire life.

Fun! Now to hope the rest of this adventure is as smooth a ride as this.

***The sight of such a friendly town fills you with Determination.**

So far, your adventure hasn't been as smooth a ride as you'd hoped, but it could definitely be worse! After all, some of the monsters leave you alone after a while, and some others are really cute!

Not to mention, those two skeleton brothers are a real treat to be around. You're just a little worried about fighting Papyrus, though. He seems very...driven. You hope that doesn't mean you actually have to physically fight him to pass.

Still, you have to get out of here. Surely if you bring news of a Monster Kingdom to the surface, you could find a way to free them, right? You won't have to leave them all behind like that, right?

Right?

***You feel a calming tranquility. You're filled with Determination...**

Well.

Undyne definitely isn't... _nice,_ but she _is_ Papyrus's friend, and _you're_ his friend, so surely that means the two of you can work something out!

...You hope, anyways. Where Papyrus was driven, she's downright determined. Obsessive, even. You wonder if she can also see these stars in your journey? Hmmm, probably not. If no other monster have made any comments about them, then surely she also hasn't been able to use them or even know of them.

You also don't want to fight her. You avoided it with Papyrus, so you're sure you can avoid it with her. These monsters are very amicable, it's entirely reasonable to assume she would be too.

Yeah. You can do this.

You're sure of it.

***An ominous structure looms in the distance...You're filled with Determination.**

Hotland sure lives up to it's name. You are eternally grateful for the few places that are chilled to a bearable level to at least stand in.

So far, your journey hasn't gotten any easier, but as a consolation, you've made some more friends. You even managed to befriend Undyne! ...in a weird and backwards way but still! Alphys also seems like a very nice person, even if her murderbot is doing it's best to live up to that purpose.

Anyways, you trudge onwards. You're getting closer and closer to getting to the exit and meeting the King you've heard so much about. Undyne's speech about him taking your soul admittedly has you anxious, especially now that you've linked the Asgore that Toriel talked about to the King Asgore that's been shared with you.

Still, you're sure you can figure something out.

...hopefully.

***Behind this door must be the elevator to the King's castle. You're filled with Determination.**

This...is surely the end. Just one more trip to take, and you've arrived.

Face to face with the King.

Face to face with...your enemy.

Alphys shared that last tid-bit with you at the last second, and now your stomach is twisting and turning in and over itself with fear and regret.

Do you...do you really have to kill him?

Must you kill the King?

What about...what about his Kingdom? What about Undyne, who practically sees him as a dad? Alphys, who is employed by him? Every smiling face you've come across on your adventure...

What would they think of you if they knew you were to kill their King, and left them trapped in the Underground, hopeless, while you clung to a pipe dream of telling everyone of Monsters in the mountain that need saving.

No.

You _will_ find another way.

You know it.

You are filled...with **DETERMINATION.**


	21. Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara wonders just how many times the merciless player will Reset until they give up.

They came back, the worthless worm.

Ran through the place again, killing everyone they saw. Quicker this time, without relishing in their sadism. Chara guesses they can appreciate that, at least they won't have to sit and suffer through it all again. When they reach them for the second time, Chara has to dodge immediately.

"Still not gonna accept defeat, huh worm? Fine. Suffer." They quickly disarm them of the knife, _their_ knife, and instead of going for a killing blow, decides to make good on what they just said. Chara strikes quickly and accurately, stabbing multiple times in the stomach, chest, arms, before stabbing through the neck to finally finish them off.

"Next time, at least _wait._ Third time will _not_ be your charm. I promise it." They tell them before the timeline resets, and they have to sit through it again.

The merciless player does not wait. Bastard.

So they will do the same and immediately retaliate. Disarm. Multiple stabs. Finishing blow. Reset.

Nothing changes until the ninth time. The merciless player actually waits. It surprises Chara, but at least now they can actually talk to the idiot.

"You either really don't like me, really don't like the monsters, or don't like the true owner of that vessel you're hijacking. As you can tell by now, regardless of your answer, I don't like you at all." They tell the player as the two lock glares with each other. "However. I'm not _completely_ unamicable, even to... _humans._ I would like to make you an offer."

The player raises an eyebrow. They let go of some of their tenseness, seeming to be open to the option of Chara's offer.

"What I offer is an exit for the both of us. A way to escape this world and it's wretched cycle you keep putting us through. Simply give me your soul and allow me the power to destroy this world. Then we can start over from the beginning, I can give the true owner of that vessel their life back, and we won't ever have to meet like this again." They explain. Immediately, the player readies themself to attack. Chara sighs and pinches the bridge of their nose. "So, not only do you have no _real_ soul of your own, but you have no brain, either."

They rush Chara, who easily dodges like before. This time, though, they play with the human. They dodge every strike, offering nothing but a bored, unamused face the entire time. Quickly, though, they tire of this. Like before, they disarm the human and go for the neck, stopping with the blade just barely grazing the skin.

"You know you can't win against me, right? Every time, every run, every attempt, I'll be here to stop you and then kill you. Why do you keep trying? Your DETERMINATION is no good for you here, especially when it all belongs to me, anyway." That causes the player to stop struggling, looking at the other with confusion. "Oh, did you not know? Your soul, your power, it gave me an awakening. Every time you got more powerful, it gave _me_ more strength. Every time you felt yourself gain something through your sadistic murdering, you felt _me._ You were only ever creating your own worst enemy."

Finally, the player goes slack. Their face shows only realization and defeat. "You realize, then? Give me your soul. End this cycle. And let us both get back to normal."

With one last disgusted look of hatred, the player gives in and surrenders their soul. Chara smiles and finishes them off after taking it.

"Finally. You know, you really do make a great partner." Is all they offer, before the world resets once more, the destruction wrought by the player all being returned to null.

When the eighth fallen human rises again, Chara can tell it's the true owner because they take a moment to look around, grab a stick, and proceed with caution.

Not a hint of repetition to be seen. Finally.


	22. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara leads Frisk to where they were supposed to have been laid to rest, and lets them in on some of their past life.

"Are you sure...? Areas are usually blocked off for good reason, you know?"

_"If anyone tries to object, just say you're doing ambassador duties. Just a bit further now."_

Frisk sighs and ducks under the 'KEEP OUT' tape blocking off a certain old section of Ebott that's slated to be demolished. The buildings here are old, decrepit, and probably filled with all sorts of nasty old diseases or something. It'll be rebuilt into housing for the new monster citizens that have begun to trickle out of the Underground.

Chara wanted to visit here when nobody is around, for some reason. Frisk obliged, though only after a good bit of convincing.

"Since we're here, do you wanna tell me _why_ we're trespassing, already?" They ask.

_"...Fine. This is where my old home was."_ Oh. Ohhhh. _"Soon enough, we'll spot a small field of flowers. That's where I wanted Asriel to lay me to rest. That's what brought in all the seeds to the Underground. I don't know what happened between then and now for it to end up like this...but it's better this way. Nothing good came from here. I want to go to that field and finally let this place go for good."_

Frisk nods solemnly, and continues making their way through the ruins. Like Chara said, they come across a small field of flowers, surrounded by a circle of stone bricks. They slowly walk through the flowers, taking in a deep breath and embrace the peacefulness of it all.

_"This was my favorite thing about this damnable place. Whenever everything got too much, was too painful, was too horrible...I would come here. Hide amongst the flowers. Pretend I was one of them without a care in the world, only needing sunlight and water to survive. I'm...surprised it's stayed alive this long. Has someone been watering it, after all this time? Is there a water system under here that gives them the water they need? I'm not sure."_ Chara pauses. _"Whatever the reason, I'm glad it's still here. Plenty of good memories. Calm memories. Quiet memories."_

"...I'm sorry, Chara. I'm sorry you've had to deal with that." Is all Frisk can offer, sitting down in the middle of the flowers, letting them brush over them.

_"Heh, don't be. After all, everything's okay now, right?"_ They say it with only a bit of sarcasm. There is a bit of genuineness there too.

"Still bad that it happened." Chara offers nothing in return. The two sit in peaceful silence for a while until Toriel calls them, telling them dinner is ready.

As they leave, Chara says one last thing.

_"Thanks. Really."_ Frisk smiles and heads on home. They're happy to give Chara a good memory. A calm memory. A quiet memory.


	23. Amalgamate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeding habits of the Amalgamates.

**Feeding habits and schedules for Amalgamate Creatures as compiled by Royal Scientist Alphys**

_This is mostly for my own personal use, but if someone else somehow, someway becomes responsible for feeding and taking care of them, this will help them out._

**Subject: AMG-MEM, "Memoryhead"**

**Food Required:** Some kind of written recount of a memory, or a picture of an event that is at least a day old. These can be anything from mundane to important.

 **Schedule:** 12:00 PM Every day

**Notes:** _The Memoryhead is definitely weird in its feeding habits, but one of the easiest to feed. Simply make it appear, refuse the offer to join, and then hand over your written memory or picture. It seems to sate them either way._

**Subject: AMG-DOG, "Endogeny"**

**Food Required:** Bowl of dog food or 4-5 dog treats will suffice. Subject shows to prefer treats.

 **Schedule:** 9:00 AM and 6:00 PM Every day

 **Notes:** _The hardest part about feeding Endogeny is getting it to assume form and sit still long enough to even get the bowl onto the ground or to toss it the treats. Other than that, nothing special._

**Subject: AMG-BRD, "Reaper Bird"**

**Food Required:** Accepts anything, though will not eat the same type of food twice in a row, i.e will not eat Monster Candy twice in a row. Serving size does not matter, but does prefer meals larger than just a single item.

 **Schedule:** 9:05 AM and 6:05 PM Every day

**Notes:** _Reaper Bird was by far the hardest to figure out, but the cycle of feeding it something new every day is easy. I usually fall into a pattern of 'sandwich, chisps' one day then 'ramen, soda' the next._

**Subject: AMG-LMN, "Lemon Bread"**

**Food Required:** Any food from the Waterfall area of the Underground.

 **Schedule:** 9:10 AM and 6:10 PM Every day

**Notes:** _As a joke, once, I tried feeding Lemon Bread lemons and bread. Nothing of note happened, and it just seemed kinda stupid in hindsight. Neither the lemons or the bread were from Waterfall, so that was probably it._

**Subject: AMG-SNW, "Snowdrake's Mother"**

**Food Required:** Any food from the Snowdin area of the Underground will suffice, but subject shows a strong preference to listening to any kind of comedy routine while eating.

 **Schedule:** 9:15 AM and 6:15 PM Every day

**Notes:** _I only really found out that she likes listening to comedy routines while eating when I was watching an old human stand-up comedian while feeding her one day. It seemed to lift her spirits, so I make sure to do so every day._

**Page 1/5**


	24. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Average mornings in the homes of the main cast.

Frisk sits up in bed and stretches, yawning a real big yawn, that kind of yawn you get from just the best sleep of your life. Chara is the first person they hear.

_"Welcome back to the realm of the living. No nightmares come to haunt the night, I presume?"_

_'Nope, not a single one. May I thank you for that, oh mighty protector of the Underground?'_

_"Yaddah, yaddah, demon that comes, yaddah yaddah, tough as nails, yaddah yaddah, go get your god damn breakfast. Smells like cinnamon pancakes."_ They say, though the sarcasm in their voice is laced with light-heartedness and a certain fondness. Frisk giggles a little as they get up and get dressed for the day, taking a big whiff of the scent wafting from the kitchen. 

When they head downstairs, they spot Honey, the bunny monster who used to run the Snowdin shop, as well as Muffet both seated at the kitchen table.

"Ahuhuhu, good morning, Frisk dearie. Sleep well?" The spider asks as she sips on some cider. From the leg of her seat, Muffet's pet, Cupcake, jumps up to beg for attention from Frisk, who gladly offers some as they go over to the table to offer Honey a hug.

"Mhm. Had a real weird dream about a mountain of powdered sugar, though." They sit at the table while Cupcake immediately hides under their chair, spider-purring. Soon enough, Toriel walks in and plates everyone with pancakes, offering warm, loving smiles to her wives and child(ren), who return them tenfold.

An alarm blares, waking Undyne with it's familiar alarm. Beside her, Alphys groans and feebly reaches over to silence her girlfriends phone. Said girlfriend already has it covered as she yawns, hitting the dismiss button. By now, she's gotten the morning down to a routine as she gets up and wraps Alphys in a blanket before effortlessly picking her up (while also grabbing her glasses, very important to not forget that), and then heading to the living room, where she gives the tired lizard a kiss before heading over to the kitchen to brew some coffee.

By the time Undyne is back, Alphys is more awake and sitting up on the couch with her glasses on, a smile adorning her face. "At least y-you...you changed the alarm to, uh, to the Mew Mew K-Kissie Cutie theme."

"'Course, I'll always take whatever you say into consideration, babe." Undyne takes a sip from her own cup before placing it on the coffee table, getting right into her morning stretches and exercises. If there was any meme that Alphys could perfectly recreate during these, it would definitely be the I Am Looking one. Doesn't help that Undyne winks whenever she notices her Looking.

Afterwards, the two cuddle back onto the couch and spend the morning in each others loving embrace.

Asgore rises early, a lingering habit of being the King, drinking in the sunlight seeping through the blinds. Soon enough he's downstairs and in his backyard, dressed comfortably, and drinking a freshly brewed cup of tea as he looks over his garden, cultivated and cared for over years and years of effort. He breathes in deep, taking in the calm aura and presence.

"Well hey there, 'Gore. Fine morning out, ain't it?" His neighbor, Patricia, greets him from over the fence, a grin gracing her time-worn face. Asgore considers her a good friend, certainly one who's willing to look past everything he hates about himself and simply treat him like he's just another neighbor who enjoys gardening.

"Ah! Good morning, Patty. Yes, it is simply a wonderful morning out. Perfect for relaxing and reading a good book, wouldn't you say?" 

"Hey now, don't wanna make yourself sound _too_ old there." The two share a laugh and the morning goes on. They share little anecdotes and stories, as they usually do, and life is good. Then, Patricia offers something. "My granddaughter is coming by again. You know her, lady with the funny wife and artist kid?"

"Ah yes, Lora! Lora, Anne, and...Elijah, was it?"

"Yes, them. Anyways, they were coming over and I was wondering if you also wanted to join us? Make some of that tea I absolutely adore. Elijah was absolutely fascinated to hear about you, did you know?"

"Oh, well...the offer is nice, but I wouldn't want to intrude, it's quite al-" Asgore doesn't get the chance to finish declining when Pat shushes him.

"Come on now, you aren't going to be doing much, we both know. They'll all be outside anyways for lunch, might as well make yourself comfortable, right?" The old King must admit, his neighbor does have a certain charisma about her, he just can't refuse.

"Alright, alright. No need to pull my arm any more than this. I'll join you. Perhaps I can bring over an old recipe I've had? Never been able to make it too terribly well, but maybe one of you could use it better than me."

"Now _that_ sounds like a plan. Thank you, Asgore."

He wouldn't agree at first, but maybe this really is just what Asgore needs.

Sans wakes up on the couch. Again. Dang, he's really crashing hard nowadays, huh? He sits up and then notices the blanket sliding off of him. That definitely wasn't there before...

That particular train of thought is interrupted when Papyrus barges open the front door, arms full of groceries. "AH! SANS, I SEE YOU ARE FINALLY AWAKE. YOU FELL ASLEEP WATCHING THE NATURE CHANNEL LAST NIGHT, OUT OF ALL THINGS, SO I TOOK THE LIBERTY OF TURNING OFF THE TV AND TUCKING YOU IN. YOU'RE WELCOME."

Sans chuckles. "well thank ya bro. you have fun gettin food? hopefully ya didnt get anything _gross_ -ercy." Rimshot.

"DO NOT WORRY, LAZYBONES. EVERYTHING I GOT IS PERFECTLY SCRUMPTIOUS AND DELECTABLE, INCLUDING MORE INGREDIENTS FOR MORE MASTER CRAFTED SPAGHETTI! WHILE I WOULD HAVE ENJOYED YOU COMING WITH ME, YOU SEEMED TO HAVE ACTUALLY BEEN...RESTING WELL, FOR ONCE. NOT JUST DOZING OFF AT RANDOM. AND THE TIME YOU HAD FALLEN ASLEEP AT WASN'T EVEN THAT BAD, ALL CONSIDERING. CONSIDER IT...AN EXTRA GIFT. A PRICELESS ONE AT THAT, NYEHEH!" Papyrus proudly proclaims. He then looks over to his brother with a mix of brotherly concern and fondness. "STILL, YOU LOOKED PEACEFUL. AND I DIDN'T WANT TO INTERRUPT THAT. NOW, I'M GOING TO BE PUTTING THE REST OF THIS AWAY. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO JOIN ME, FEEL FREE."

Sans ponders, then shrugs. "eh, sure. need to get my exercise in for the month. y'know, undyne has been offering to show me her routine."

"REALLY?"

"yeah, i think its a lil _fishy_ though."

"AH, OF COURSE. I GUESS EVEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MUST WALK INTO SOME OF THOSE FROM TIME TO TIME." He's still laughing in the end.


	25. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel remembers each of the last moments she spent with each of the humans she couldn't save.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for implied child abuse
> 
> hey wow sorry this is so late. i also had to reupload this so it was actually uploaded on the day i finished it. bluh bluh brain messy

After everything, and the Monsters finally completely settled onto the surface, Toriel took the liberty of collecting the remains of the various humans of the Underground, which Frisk dutifully kept as a way to keep their memories alive. Toriel took the items they had carried and decided to bury them in her backyard, as a way to put them to rest, but also silently remind herself that their deaths were as much her fault as his for ever letting them go.

The ribbon and the toy knife.

The young, young child who was the first tragic victim in a crusade blinded by anger and grief. She was patient with Toriel as she explained the Underground, and even listened to her as she explained why she could not leave. Patient enough to wait until she were asleep to sneak out and explore. Toriel told her she could only leave once she was old enough and able to defend herself. She wasn't patient enough for that, it seems, and she only heard of her fate a few days later, carried along by spiders and whispered by the other Ruins monsters.

-

The glove and the bandana.

The teen who boasted of his bravery at all times. She only had to spend a day with him to realize he was trying to convince himself more than her. Toriel never truly saw him relax, truly. Always jumpy and trying to make himself look busy. The fidgeting reminded her of someone...She tried not to dwell on it too much. She tried to tell him he can relax, that there is nothing to be afraid of, but that only seemed to set him off. Constantly trying to prove something to someone. Wired and neurotic like a prey animal, he took off, and she wasn't able to stop him. Toriel learns of his fate after only a day.

-

The ballet shoes and tutu.

The calm and honest human who wasn't afraid to speak their mind. They were unconscious when Toriel found them. When they awoke, they hadn't hesitated to tell her that they were a bit disappointed they were still standing. She told them they were alive for a reason, and they could stay here, with her. They laugh it off and tell her if they're alive for a reason, then they're gonna choose what reason. It'd be a waste to themself and this fate if they just spent their second chance sitting here. Toriel tries to make them stay, she really does, but her story only seems to egg them on. They say that if they die fighting for what they believed in, died fighting for a chance to escape and to leave the underground to embrace a new fate, wouldn't that be staying true to the same whims that made them survive? Toriel hears about their fate a surprising week later, longer than the other two.

-

The notebook and the glasses.

The tired, broken human that covered their heart in thorns that would tear at anybody who came close while it tore them open from the inside out. The child that cowered away from her when they first saw her, clutching that book like it was their only lifeline to reality. For all she knew it really was. It took longer than Toriel expected for them to warm up to her, or at the very least tolerate her. They dared not breathe around her, and spoke even less than that. She was in the kitchen, baking a pie for them when she heard hurried footsteps retreating from the living room down the stairs. She had no time to stop them. She wondered if they were staying patient, or couldn't bear whatever fear she had apparently instilled in them. Or...what others had instilled in them. The news of their death came along with the news of the death of the Royal Guard captain and several knights. Toriel wondered how long either stood against the other.

-

The pan and the apron.

The human that stayed with her the longest, helping out whenever he could. A young teen that willingly offered to cook with her, showing a prowess of the culinary arts that she admired. He was always careful, as though balancing eggs in his pockets and on his head. Toriel began to let herself think that maybe, just maybe she could keep this one here. That she wouldn't lose another. He had definitely seemed understanding and knowing of why she wanted him here. Night after night, he asked her more about the Underground, about the people here, about what led them to this. She would gladly offer him answers, tell him what he wanted to know, and she would feel at ease. Peaceful. Almost like a mother again...until it all came crashing down. Like it always did. Came crashing down, much like the plate that caused the human to freak out, apologize over and over again, make him fearful of a retribution that would not come from her. The last she saw of him was a note on her table, apologizing again, telling her that he knew he had overstayed his welcome and he had gotten sloppy and he needed to leave before he made everything worse. The time Toriel spends crying over him is longer than any of the other humans so far. News of his death comes only a few days later, and depending on the dour mood she hears it in, his death has affected many like it has her.

-

The empty gun and cowboy's hat.

The kind yet stern human that carried herself with as much authority as Toriel did. A young adult with an air of someone who's seen enough, probably too much, to know how to make the right decisions that will help lead to the best outcomes for herself and others around her. Someone that could talk down another with firm words and a rehabilitating hand, while striking down those that would only seek to harm those she cared about with extreme prejudice. It was certainly a type of company Toriel hadn't had in a long, long time. She thinks...no, knows she needed someone like this. Someone she could let go into the Underground with less guilt than the others. Someone she could talk to about the plight she faces and the memories of the children she's sent marching to their doom, without any effort to stop them. Someone she feels could...bring justice to her life. Not by fighting and defeating Asgore. That would be a different justice entirely. But a justice that brings her judgement for her foolishness of not protecting those humans better. The human listens to her, to her plea, to her confession and indictment of herself. And she tells her justice will come. It will come in many strange an unexpected ways, but it will come. Justice is blind, but it is still exacting. She will learn. She will know. And soon, the King will too. She has work to do.

Once it is all buried, only then does Toriel recognize the tears streaming down her face, with her still living child hugging her close and trying to comfort her.

At least...at the very least...she was able to help one.


	26. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel and Chara's last moments together.

_**"TURN BACK! ASRIEL, GOD DAMN IT, TURN BACK!"** _

Chara's voice is screaming in your mind, their presence and power threatening to take back control at any moment now.

You don't let it. You are DETERMINED, just as they were. In your mind's eye, you can see them pounding the 'ground' and the 'walls' of your shared soul, desperately trying to go back.

**_"PLEASE, PLEASE!!! IT'S SO CLOSE, THIS VICTORY, WE CAN TAKE THEM ALL, ASRIEL, FUCKING PLEASE!"_ **

You can feel this form letting go. Blood and dust in equal measure are falling off of you, staining the ground as bullets rip through you, through Chara's already dead body. You continue to climb back up the mountain.

**_"WHY?! ASRIEL, YOU FUCKING TRAITOR, WHY?! WE COULD'VE HAD IT, ASRIEL...THE SURFACE WAS OURS FOR THE TAKING! WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"_ **

You offer no words, no explanation, no control, nothing.

Is it petty? Maybe. But you aren't exactly in any position to care right now. Besides, between this form slowly falling apart along with the metaphorical heartbreak causing a physical heartbreak, you don't think it will matter. You're going to die. You continue to head up the mountain. The bullets have stopped, the yelling, the screaming, the hatred. But only on the outside. On the inside, it's so much worse and just won't end.

**_"ASRIEL...ASRIEL, PLEASE! I DON'T...I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING DIE LIKE THIS! GO! BACK! JUST...AAAAARGH! WE'RE GONNA DIE, WHY WON'T YOU JUST LET ME FUCKING DO THIS?! ASRIEL, PLEASE, PLEASE!"_ **

Tears are flooding their voice, sorrow, pain, and betrayal giving it an edge that you've never heard before, never felt before. You find that the more you lose feeling in your body, in your form, the harder it is to care. The harder it is to feel. Is this what death is like? The slow collapse of your entire being, to the point where you find it impossible to feel anything?

Then perhaps the both of you can finally feel at peace. You can stop feeling so betrayed. You can finally stop the pain.

The barrier entrance you and Chara left from is in sight. In your minds eye, they're grabbing you, shaking you, begging and pleading until they dissolve into inconsolable, uncontrollable screaming and wailing.

**"Asriel! As...Azzy, please...! Bro, I...I can't feel the soul...Azzy, Azzy, I don't want to die...! Asriel, I'm so scared...Asriel...!"**

You can't take another step. You're in the throne room. Mom and Dad are there in front of you, horrified, petrified, crying, denying. In your mind you can still hear Chara sobbing and begging.

**"Asriel....I'm.......so-...."**

They fade out before you can hear them finish. You let out a wheezing, sardonic laugh.

Technically, you were best friends forever, right?

Your forever just happened to be shorter than everyone elses.


	27. AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While a war of humans and monsters rages on, two fighters from either side choose to share lunch instead of killing each other.

Asriel Dreemurr, prince of the Monster Kingdom and famed war hero in the ongoing conflict, makes his way through the forest into a peaceful clearing. Far away from any of the chaos and violence of the war, this place lets him relax and live, if just for a moment. He allows himself to breathe easy as he takes off some of his armor and rests against a tree, the sun shining beautifully as birds sing in the distance.

Soon enough, he hears the sound of someone dropping down from the tree above him, landing with a soft _thump_ against the dirt.

"Howdy, Chara. How long have you been waiting?"

"Surprisingly, you got here just a couple seconds after me. Perhaps that armor isn't slowing you down as much as I thought." Chara, the scion of an important human captain, converses with the monster prince. Surely, if anyone knew, it would cause a riot back at camp.

"That was one time, jerk..." Asriel blushes, not wanting to be reminded of an embarrassing mishap with his armor that caused at least an hour delay that required Chara to same him. They simply laugh and sit down next to him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You got the stuff? Surely you were able to save a slice this time."

"Of _course_ I did, and it's right here." Asriel says as he pulls out a wrapped treat that his human friend had always wanted to try once he had told them about it. "Butterscotch cinnamon pie, just for you. I was also able to nab some chocolate as well, since I know you were going to nag about it."

"Weh weh weh, hush, fluff for brains." Chara retorts as they bring the pie closer and take a bite. They pause, staring at it with a stunned expression, before continuing to eat, savoring each bite.

"Good, right?" Asriel is smiling, knowing they would enjoy it immensely. He's glad they saved him that fateful day, not just because he's still alive, but because he's found a wonderful friend who's sympathetic to his people. They're speaking again, once they finish the pie.

"Asriel, I...I have something to ask of you." Chara has a very serious look in their eyes, staring directly into Asriel's. It feels like they're staring directly into his soul. "I want to come back to your Kingdom with you. I want to help the Monsters directly. I can't stand staying in that forsaken army with that horrible man...will you let me join you, Asriel?"

The prince is shocked. He was expecting something major, considering how serious they sounded, but nothing like _this..._

"I...yes. Absolutely. We'll gladly accept you. This will bring hope to the Kingdom, I'm sure of it."

"Good because I've already faked my death and wasn't going to take no for an answer and probably would've ended up in your dungeons for trying to trespass."

That makes Asriel choke before bursting out laughing, hacking out cackles.

And so, after eating, they head back together, and the Royal Family gained a new member. A human who would help fight for the Kingdom, and help to bring victory.


	28. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the Royal Family is reunited.

The day after Asriel returns to the surface, Frisk and Chara decide to tell Toriel and Asgore.

The two have, by now, buried the hatchet. At least half-way. But it's better than when they first arrived onto the surface. Both have found new love, second chances, and a better life. Now it's time to make the happy family whole again.

So the two humans decide to have Toriel, Honey, Muffet, Asgore, and Asgore's new boyfriend meet up at their home. Currently, Asriel is pacing a hole into the carpet. His robotic sibling and fleshy sibling wait, also anxious. Chara is drumming their fingers on their leg, a dull _th-th-thunk_ sound coming from them. Frisk is bouncing their leg, going from one, to the other, then back, then back again.

"Maybe uh. Maybe you should hide? Or would that shock them more when you reveal yourself? But I don't want them to pause and clog up the hall and confuse the others or-" Chara is rambling, to which Frisk sighs and flops back on the couch.

"Asriel. Go hide, then come out when we need you." They say it with authority, but an authority that's more 'I don't wanna think about this anymore' than anything. Asriel startles a bit, then nods and goes into the kitchen, where he can keep himself until he's ready to show up.

Just in time too, because the moment he's in, there's a knock on the door. He lets out a startled bleat, covering his mouth instantly. Hopefully no one heard...

"Heeeey! Hi everybody, come on in, come on in!" Chara greets everyone, who greet them in turn, with only a little bit of confusion as they all file into the living room, where Frisk has been sitting and pretending like they haven't been losing their mind for the past couple of minutes.

"So uh, you're all probably wondering why we've called you here, and the short message of there's something important we need to show you definitely doesn't...clear things up, but we promise it's worth it." Frisk explains as everyone seats themselves. The boyfriend, who is the only other human there, awkwardly stands, hand on Asgore's shoulder and offering moral support. 

"I would like to mention that this was something we didn't have a lot of time to prepare for, considering it happened just yesterday but...I think we've all waited long enough." Chara takes a deep breath out of instinct, even though they don't need to, before calling into the kitchen. "Wouldn't you agree, bro?"

Asriel steps into view, shakily, as his parents both gasp, frozen in shock. Already he feels like he's on the verge of tears. Muffet and Honey both stare in dawning realization as they realize that it's _The_ Prince Asriel, all grown up, and standing as real as ever. Naturally, the only one out of the loop is the human, who decides to break the tension by walking forward and offering a hand to shake.

"Hi there. I'm, uh, Sal. I'm dating the big one over there." Asriel stares at his hand as though it was holding a knife, quickly looking to Chara and Frisk, who offer 'I don't really know?' looks. He decides it'd be rude not to introduce himself and shakes Sal's hand.

"Uh. Asriel. Asriel Dreemurr." _That's_ when it clicks for him, and it's also when the two other boss monsters charge their son, nearly toppling him in a big, crushing hug, already crying. Asriel stands there, stunned for a moment, before returning the hug, his tears breaking forth like a dam as the Royal Family cries, finally reunited after cruel fate tragically tore them all away from each other. Chara smiles, remembering when it was them in his position, two boss monsters overflowing with love and happiness for their returned child.

All three of them are sobbing and crying too much to say anything coherent, but it's fine. Asriel is _here_ and they're _together_ and it's all so, so _real._

Finally, finally, _FINALLY,_ the Royal Family is together again.


	29. Echo Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne learns of a secret grove belonging to the previous Captain, containing Echo Flowers that relay her thoughts.

Undyne never knew much about the old Captain. Besides the fact that her name was Scyll, she was an aquatic monster like her, and, well, was the Captain, Undyne knew nothing. When she was knighted and put in charge after years of dedicated training, Asgore told her that he was given explicit instructions by Scyll to tell the next Captain of a secret grove in Waterfall. What would be there, she didn't say, but he says where to find it and that it was likely important enough to her to have kept it hidden for so long.

What Undyne finds at what it supposed to be the entrance is a wall of uneven, roughly stacked rocks. With an armored leg, she gives it a heavy kick and causes many of the stones to tumble and collapse. Soon, it reveals a rough-hewn entrance that opens up into a hall. Undyne makes her way forward, curious and anxious at what lies ahead. It absolutely does not feel like she belongs here, even if she was personally posthumously invited to come. She feels irreverent, out-of-place, unworthy. The atmosphere here feels more powerful, more regal than her.

Eventually, the hall opens up into an absolutely massive cavern. The top is so high up, it's only barely illuminated by the glow of the Echo Flowers, of which there are many. They're all placed into designated areas, marked off by lines in the dirt, and each flower has at least a foot and a half between each, probably to prevent the messages from getting muddled. There's a table in the middle with a notebook, which Undyne opens, reading the first page.

_There's only one other person who could be reading this, and that's a Royal Guard Captain. In this hidden room, you will find the thoughts and feelings I've gathered during my time. I write this knowing that my time is short. The innocent lives we've taken, they will not go unpunished. Such is the way of Karmic Retribution. One day, a human will fall, they will hear of our sins, and they will end us. Perhaps they will be the Angel of Death I have heard many talk about. It's only a matter of when._

_If you are unable to hear the words spoken by Echo Flowers, then please continue reading. In this notebook is a transcript of what I say._

Undyne calmly closes the notebook and places it back onto the table as she had found it. She looks around and takes a breath. All this history, all her personal thoughts, everything she's deemed to important enough to let the next in line hear.

In a way, it's as though she's still alive...

Undyne lets out the breath and heads over to the first Echo Flower.

_"Uh, alright. I think I finally have this weird plant down, so...hi. If you're hearing this..."_

_"...so. Heh. I guess I was right, huh? As my dust begins to coat this ground...I can only say I was fuckin' right. What a waste of final words."_

Undyne sits, teary-eyed, among the last batch of flowers in the last section. They're a bit dusty, signifying her last messages. With effort, the saddened Captain lets the last flower speak.

_"I'm not dying here. Not among the flowers...I gotta make it back to New Home. Gotta let myself be with Chary in that lovely little pond. Gerson made it for us, the fossil. Heh...guess you're gonna see me soon too, huh?"_

The cavern falls silent. Undyne stands and leaves, quiet as she can. Through the hall, out the exit, putting the stones back as best she can. She hears familiar footsteps making her way toward her. Old, tired, and time-wrought footsteps.

"So...that crone-to-be finally spill the beans to someone? Wahaha, bet she hid it with Fluffybuns, didn't she?" Gerson says, voice melancholy with good memories. "Still...still hard to believe she's gone. Knew her when _I_ was the Captain, and she was just a starry-eyed little soldier, head full of glory seeking and a heart that belonged only to the battle, and that kraken miss."

"When I...when I was knighted, Asgore told me to come here. Said he didn't know what was in here. Did you?" Undyne sniffles, on her knees and feeling so green, so young again.

"Nah, Scyll kept her secret about what she filled that hole in the wall up with better than a dead human at the bottom of a canyon, wahaha! Though, I did help her build it, and seal it up." He looks to Undynes admittedly poor attempt to patch up the hole. "Would you like me to help you seal it up again, put her to rest?"

Undyne nods, and only a handful of time passes before it's back to how she found it. The two talk for a little longer, mostly Gerson telling stories of Scyll, the new Captain silent and respectful. At last, he claps her on the arm and looks her in the eye.

"Listen. I knew ya since you were a tadpole, so I want you to listen to me closely here. _Don't_ go into this position expecting to live up to her, or even me. You have to make your own name, to give the people new hope, to serve the Kingdom as best as _you_ can. Because now _you're_ the hero. And the only person who will tell your tales as greatly as they will be is you." Gerson gives her a wide, warm smile. "And I know that you can do better than any of us can."

Undyne smiles, kneeling down to hug him close. "Thank you Gerson. For everything."

And so, the torch is passed down. The new Captain will lead the Royal Guard, and the Underground will be safe again.

Undyne will never forget the tales, regrets, and recountings she's heard from those Flowers, which will only serve to keep her DETERMINED.


	30. Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Chara mull over what the Red Soul could symbolize.

"So, we're both in agreement that is isn't Determination, right?"

"Yeah, because we've deduced that Determination would be a gold color. Not quite yellow, like Justice, but gold."

"Yeah. So...what else?"

Frisk and Chara sit in the mindspace, lying down and looking up into the endless abyss. Currently, they are trying to figure out the virtue of their Red Souls. There hasn't been anything specific mentioned about them, and as of late, they're the only ones that they know of with Red Souls.

"Hmm...power?" Chara suggests.

"...explain."

"So like. Red is the color of blood, and is also one of natures danger colors. Because humans are said to be 'stronger' than monsters, this could be a culmination of the...hmmm. Nah, lost my train of thought." 

"I saw what you were trying to do at least. Maybe we could continue on with the human line of thought. Maybe...red is Humanity?" Frisk tries.

"Humanity...I can see where you're coming from, but go ahead and explain it anyways."

"Okay, like you said, blood is red, humans bleed red, and because we're the only people we know with Red Souls, and we've both made huge impacts on monster lives, literally bringing them hope and new futures with our actions, the Red symbolizes the Humanity of helping others. Or trying to." Chara makes some humming, contemplative noises before sighing.

"Well, it could make sense, but like...what about all the surface animals that bleed red and shit? They're also capable of showing compassion and helping others and what not, but I don't think an animal could save the Underground, you know?"

Frisk mulls that over. "Yeah...I guess you're right."

They're both silent for a while before the living human speaks again.

"Whatever Red is supposed to be, you know one thing I'm sure of?"

"Hm?"

"I'm happy that it brought us together. Couldn't ask for a better ghost sibling."

"...... _Friiiiisk, shut up....."_ Chara grumbles, embarrassed at the familial affection as Frisk laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats everything. i hope you all had a good ride with this, cuz i sure did. thank you undertale for all the great times, and thank you for being such a big influence in my life. happy 5 year anniversary, and to many more
> 
> if you like what i post, go ahead and follow me here:  
> scrapyard-gizmo on tumblr  
> @gizmotherobo on twitter

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt list I used for this can be found here:  
> https://underprompts.tumblr.com/post/627196210868109313/introducing-undertale-prompt-month
> 
> If you like my stuff, consider following me on tumblr @ scrapyard-gizmo and on twitter @gizmotherobo


End file.
